YANA
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: What if Oliver Morgenstern was the new Doctors companion instead of Martha? And what if he got over Rose and realized that he never truly loved her? 10th Doctor/Oliver boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read. There will be fluff! (some. Not an expert in this area)
1. Smith and Morgenstern

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 'Doctor Who' series 3. This is just how I thought it should have been**_

**boyxboy - don't like? Then don't read!**

**I have no idea how I came to think this up, believe me! I know I said that I wouldn't writ fluff but, oh, my bromances are the best!**

**Blame my sister, she introduced me to Sterek and now that's my OTP!**

**Summary -**

**What if Oliver Morgenstern was the new Doctors companion instead of Martha? And what if he got over Rose and realized that he never truly loved her?**

**10th Doctor/Oliver**

* * *

><p>The day was supposed to be like any other. Wake up, have breakfast, go to work, work, come home, have dinner and sleep. But it <em>only<em> started out like any other.

Oliver was walking down the street when a handsome young man came up to him, grin plastered on his face.

"Like so" And took off his tie. "See?" and walked off. Oliver stood in the street looking at the retreating form. He had a big brown coat, striped suit on and messy hair sticking out at odd angles. He laughed and started walking back to work.

"Well that was strange"

* * *

><p>Oliver ran into Martha Jones while walking into work and saw a man in a leather suit with a biker helmet on bump into her.<p>

"Oi! Watch it mate" the man turned around and said nothing.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, she smiled at him and nodded her head.

"People these days, I don't even blame aliens wanting to raid us anymore with how we act" and she took off into work.

Just opening the door a blue bolt of electric static zapped his hand.

"What the_ hell_?"

* * *

><p>He was barely listening to his boss when he asked what he thought on Miss Finnegan. The old lady seemed shifty and strange to him, but none the less, what could an old lady possibly do? Wack people with knitting?<p>

"Er, dizziness could be a sign of early onset diabetes"

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?" he ignored the rest and continued to doodle on the piece of paper.

He followed Mr Stoker through the hospital. However that came to a stop when he noticed the familiar face from the street tucked up in bed.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" He reminded himself to never forget that name.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know… Blah"

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with a severe case of abdominal pains. Morgenstern, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me" Oliver had to stop himself rolling his eyes at his boss's dry sense of humor. Walking around the bed he took out his stethoscope.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you get on street today?" He asked, John looked mildly surprised.

"Sorry?"

"On Chancellor street, this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off" placing the cold metal against Smith's pajamas.

"Really? Why did I do that for?" raising his eyebrow. Oliver couldn't help but keep a blush down.

"Well I have no clue buddy"

"Not me, I was here in bed. Ask the nurses"

"Well that is strange. I could have sworn it was you. Have you got a brother?" A look of sorrow donned on John.

"No, not anymore. Just me"

"I'm sorry" droned Oliver, Smith raised his eyebrow at Oliver again.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Mr Morgenstern…"

Oliver chucked a sorry and listened to the heartbeat. Or hearts. Hang on two? Oliver looked at the doctor in questioning. He just grinned back. Moving the stethoscope to the other side of his chest, he heard it again looking back at the man at question. The doctor winked.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Mr Morgenstern?"

"Umm, no, just double checking. Stomach cramps?" Mr Stoker scoffed.

"That is a symptom not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart" As he picked up the chart a blue bolt of static zapped his boss's hand causing him to drop it.

"That happened to me this morning" Spoke up Martha Jones.

"I had the same thing on the door handle" Oliver said.

"And me in the lift" Said Swales.

"Well, it's only to be expected. There's a thunder storm moving in and lightening is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by… Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin" Mr Smith spoke. Oliver looked at him like he just solved Global warming.

"Correct"

"My mate Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked." He choked on a laugh at the look on Stoker's face causing John to smile.

"Quite"

"And then I got electrocuted!" He couldn't hold it in. He laughed making the old man look at him annoyed.

"Moving on" the group followed him to the next patient "I think a perhaps a visit form psychiatric" he told a nurse. Oliver grinned at John over his shoulder, the man grinned back.

"Good luck buddy"

* * *

><p>"So he actually thought he was friends with Benjamin Franklin?" Asked his good friend Phil.<p>

"Oh yeah, the whole shebang!" his friends laughed and heard the pitter-patters of rain.

"Great! Rain, just what I needed" Oliver laughed at Phil's expression and stood up to get a coffee. In the hallway he ran into Mr Smith.

"Sorry"

"No, it's ok it was my fault. Preoccupied" dam the guy looks cute, Oliver thought.

"Well, don't get into trouble and joke about knowing historical figures" John smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, well they can't lock me up if I knew Queen Victoria" Oliver raised his eyebrows. Was it a crime thinking a crazy person looked cute?

"Awesome. Let me walk you to your bed" John shrugged and let him. Walking through the building they could hear the rain. "Bad day for rain" he motioned towards the window once they got to the bed. The doctor raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Is rain supposed to go upwards?" His brow furrowed in confusion but quickly changed in disbelief once he saw that it was true.

"Umm. No not that I know of" then a white light flashed and he felt something hit his head the last thing he heard was the cry of Mr Smith before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wake up! WAKE UP!" he woke up to the familiar face of John Smith above him.<p>

"…what happened?" he asked, John offered his hand. He took it and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked Oliver. Concern laced in his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hearing screams around him he looked out the window and couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that space? Are we on the bloody moon?!" John laughed and nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" Oliver stepped towards the window and heard the shutters close behind him. How could they be breathing if they were in space?

"Hold on" opening the window and feeling no air slipping out. His theory was correct.

"Why did you open the window?" looking behind him he saw Smith in a blue stripped suit with a red tie and burgundy converses.

"The windows aren't exactly air tight are they? If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would have happened straight away. But it didn't. So how come John?"

"Very good point!" grinning "Brilliant in fact. What was your name again?"

"Oliver"

"And it was Morgenstern wasn't it?"

"Yup" grinning. John grinned back and walked next to him.

"Well, Oliver Morgenstern, question is, how are we still breathing? Oliver what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?"

"By the patients lounge, yeah" John looked at him in a serious face.

"You fancy going out?" Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm all for it"

"We might die"

"We might not" He counter acted. John smiled, amused.

"Good. Come on" they both ran to the veranda and stopped at the doors. John took the handle and glanced at Oliver, he nodded and Smith opened the doors.

"Holy hell" he muttered under his breath. He heard John inhale and he knew that this was real. "We've got air."

"Aren't you gonna ask how it works?" He heard John ask. Oliver shrugged and leaned against the brick wall.

"I'm just glad that it does." John hid a smirk. "But how are we here?"

"What do you think?" He asked looking inquisitive at Oliver.

"Eh, Aliens? I mean its gottta be" Smith raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded like I lost my marbles but these days. Heck the spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. Those ghosts which turned out to be Cybermen…I had a brother you know. He worked at Canary Warf. Never came home. He was only 16, first job and his last" John's eyes turned sad at the grieving young man.

"I'm sorry. I lost mine too. But not that young"

"Yeah."

"I was there, in the battle. It was…" eyes turning haunted. Oliver woke himself up out of sorrow.

"I promise you buddy that we will find a way out…I think. I mean if we can travel to the moon we can travel back. There's got to be a way"

"It's not buddy, or John Smith. That's not my real name"

"Who are you then? James Bond?" watching the man with no name rushing about seeming to look for something.

"I'm the doctor"

"You mean, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor" he looked at Oliver as if he was talking to a child.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Flapping his arms about.

"Just the Doctor" seeing the doctor's confused expression he guessed that he wasn't used to people calling him out.

"So people just call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Yeah." His voice going higher.

"Well I'm not buddy. Far as I'm concerned you've got to earn that title" turning to face earth again. Not noticing the amused expressing the doctor had.

"Well, I'd better make a start then. Let's have a look. Must be some sort of…" stopping when he threw a rock at the moon. Oliver jumped back when he saw a force field of some kind ripple once the rock made contact. "Force-field. Keeping the air in."

"If that's sealing us in, then that means that this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" aiming the question at the Doctor. To be honest he really didn't want to know the answer.

"How many people are in this hospital?"

"Don't know a thousand?" the Doctors face suddenly turned angry.

"One thousand people, suffocating." Oliver's mouth dropped.

"Fucking fantastic" he muttered sarcastically. Suddenly an engine rumbled above them, notifying that someone was coming.

The ships landed and bulky aliens walked singled file towards the hospital. For some reason they seemed familiar.

Oliver deflated "Aliens? You've got to be kidding me"

"Judoon" the Doctor spat. He seemed tense.

_Judoon…_

The word seemed to echo inside him. This all seemed familiar.

* * *

><p>Back in Mr Stoker's office he and Martha Jones were having a heated discussion.<p>

"But sir! We need to find a way to get out of here" Martha begged Mr Stoker.

"Mr Stoker" Miss Finnegan's voice caught their attention. "I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?" she looked at both of them with an underlying desperation.

"I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss…" Martha rolled her eyes at him.

"Finnagan"

"Names! What are names now when something unamable in marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought. Two more years and then retire to Florida. But there is Florida, in the sky. I can see it." Looking towards earth and back to Miss Finnegan. "My daughter. She's still in university. I am never going to see her again."

"But I need help, Mr Stoker"

"I can't do anything!" He shouted at Miss Finnegan.

"Oh, I think you can. More Miss Jones can than you"

"What do you two want? It's a bit late to sign for anything" He said, sadness laced in his words.

"These are my two lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty"

"I'm sorry?" Both Martha Jones and Mr Stoker said.

"You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds. Some of them my own. But if I'm to survive this, I need you" Directing her voice towards Martha.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked, edging away from her.

"Blood. Specifically, yours" snapping her fingers the two leathered body's nocked out Mr Stoker.

"Mr Stoker! Get off me!" Martha shouted as they grabbed her sides.

"You see, I was only salt deficient because I'm very good at absorbing it. But now I need fire in my veins. And who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces? I was going to have Mr Stoker, but the younger the better they always say"

"Who are you?" Martha asked, her body shaking from the fear.

"Oh, I'm a survivor, Miss Jones. At any cost." Taking her purse and pulling out a straw "Look, I've even brought a straw"

* * *

><p>Up in the stairs the Doctor and Oliver were hiding behind the rails.<p>

"Aw, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop" the doctor cooed.

"I know what you mean. Little shops are adorable" he cooed along "But never mind that. What exactly are the Judoon? An Alien rhino?"

"Nah. They're like police. Well, Police-for-hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"So they're responsible for bringing us to the firkin moon?" flapping his hands about.

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it. That rain and lightening, that was them using an H2O scoop." Oliver nodded.

"How exactly do you know all of this?" seeing the Doctor moving he groaned and crawled over to him.

"If they're police are we under arrest? Did we trample a moon crater which was a farm for cheese or something?"

"No, but I like that! Good thinking" grinning along with Oliver but suddenly became serious "No I wish it was that simple. They're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me"

"Why?" they both looked at each other and Oliver got the feeling that he was telling him that the Doctor was an alien.

"Oh, your messing with me" the Doctor raised an eyebrow "You and Alien? No offence but you are way too good looking to be a Rhino" now he raised both of them. Feeling a blush creeping up he averted his attention back to the Rhino's.

"Come on then" he got up and ran, Oliver hot on his tail. They ran through a corridor, jumping over people and dodging walls trying to turn a corner.

"You keep a look out for the Judoon while I… do my thing" Oliver raised his eyebrow but kept a lookout as the Doctor entered an office. Why does he always have to fall for the crazy ones? Hearing footsteps he looked out into the staircase and saw that they reached the third floor.

Opening the office door he jumped onto the desk next to the Doctor and watched what he was doing. What is that blue thingy?

"They've reached the third floor. What's that buddy?" pointing to the mechanical devise in the Doctors hand. It looked as if he was scanning the computer.

"Sonic screwdriver"

"You named it after a hedgehog?" he asked in amazement. The Doctor turned to look towards him looking innocent.

"No, really it is! It's a screwdriver and it's…sonic. Look" flipping it up in the air to show. Oliver shrugged and looked at him curiously and excited.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst. Cheeky woman" suddenly he waked the computer in annoyance "What's wrong with this computer? Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon"

"You are acting like a loon" Oliver muttered. The Doctor looked at him, astonished. "Sorry"

"I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wondering. I wasn't looking for trouble. Honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital. That lightening, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now. So I checked in, I thought something as going on inside. Turns out that plasma coils were the Judoon up above"

"What are they looking for then? If the Judoon aren't allowed on earth, and they're police then they must be hunting something down. So what is it?" The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Good thinking. They're looking for something that looks human but isn't" typing something on the computer.

"Like you" playfully punching him in the arm.

"Like me, but not me"

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Might be a shape-changer" repeatedly clicking the mouse now.

"Why can't you just leave the Judoon to find the thingy then? Why you?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." Oliver's eyes widened in understanding.

"Hang on! All of us?" mouth open. He didn't care if he was resembling a fish because dang it he was not dying by alien Rhino's!

"Oh, yes. But if I can find this thing first… Oh!" he waked the computer suddenly causing Oliver to fall off the table in fright. He landed painfully on his but.

"Frikin' alien" he muttered.

"Do you see?" completely unaware that Oliver fell.

"I see a bloody psychopath"

"They're thick. Judoon are thick." An alarm seemed to be coming off the computer. "They are so completely thick, they've wiped the records! Oh that's clever"

"What are we looking for?" he asked from the ground. The Doctor turned around.

"I don't know –What are you doing on the floor? Did you fall?" confused expression on his face. Oliver glared at him.

"Yes I fell"

"Backwards?"

"I'm friking talented ok!" getting up and missed the amused smirk on the Doctors face

"Say any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup" tipping the computer upside down and using the sonic screwdriver again.

"You keep doing your, whatever and I'll go ask Mr Stoker. Maybe he knows"

Running down the hall Oliver came to the office of Mr Stoker.

"Mr Stoker…" he saw an unconscious form of Mr Stoker and the familiar shoes of Martha Jones. "Oh crap" he muttered at seeing the guy from this morning and apparently his twin. But what shocked him to his core was seeing the head of Miss Finnegan pop up and sipping from a bloodied straw "Oh crap" he did what he was always taught to do. Run.

"Kill him!" he heard her shout from the room.

"Oh Crap!" down the corridor, he heard extra feet behind him so he picked up his pace. He ran into the Doctor and he clutched him tight as he almost fell.

"I restored the backup"

"Screw the backup! I found her!"

"Oi! Wait, you did what?" looking curiously at him. Behind him they heard the door break down and they turned to see leather head.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted as he grabbed Oliver's hand as they both ran. Down the stairs they both almost ran into the Judoon so they turned the other way and ran through and empty hall. Suddenly the Doctor stopped and grabbed Oliver and pushed him towards another hallway. They reached the radiation room and the Doctor soniced the door locked. He led Oliver to the control room.

"When I say 'Now', press the button."

"How do I know which one?!" he shouted back, outraged.

"Find out!"

"Find out my ass" he muttered flipping through the manual book. "Aha!" now knowing which button.

Just as leather head stepped in the room the doctor screamed Now! Pressing the button a light of radiation hit. He had to close his eyes and a second later there was a thump. Looking up he saw leather head face first on the ground. He grimaced.

"What did you do?" looking suspiciously at him.

"Increased the radiation by 5,000%. Killed him dead" looking at the dead figure on the floor. Coming to the next room he looked at it.

"You mean I'm an accomplice to an alien murder? This is such a strange day" rubbing his face in frustration. Hang on radiation "You should be dead!"

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery."

"No wonder your crazy" The Doctor looked at Oliver with a funny look.

"All I need is to do is expel it" he said jumping about on his feet. "See if I concentrate" groaning and twitching. Oliver was gaping at him in fascination "Shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot." He grunted and hopped on his right foot "Say, my left shoe. Here we go. Here we go. Easy does it" rolling his left foot "Out" kicking his left foot out "Out" kicking "Out" kicking "Out" kicking "Out" kicking "Out" kicking

"Out" kicking. Somehow he made his way next to the rubbish bin. "Itches, itches, itches, itches! Hold on" grabbing his left shoe he threw it in the bin and looked at Oliver with a wide smile. "Done"

"You're off your rocker mate"

"You're right" looking sad "I look daft with one shoe" grabbing the other one and throwing it in with the other. Oliver now resembles a fish "Bare foot on the moon" snapping his teeth together. Oliver shook his head in complete amazement.

"So what is that thing?" kneeling next to leather head. The Doctor followed him.

"Just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, you see" pinching the dead body. "Solid leather all the way through/Someone has got one hell of a fetish" Oliver chuckled and watched the doctor take out his sonic screwdriver from the machine.

"But it was that old crack pot Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant"

He heard the doctor let out a little squeal.

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"She was one of the patients, but…"

"Burnt out my sonic screwdriver!"

"She had this straw like some sort of vampire! Hang on are vampires aliens!?"

"I love my sonic screwdriver!" holding it like a little baby.

"Doctor!" he turned towards him and threw the sonic over his head.

"Sorry" And grinned like never tomorrow. "You called me Doctor" Somehow the smile came to Oliver's face.

"Anyway…Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Martha's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she's would be hiding." Deep in thought. "Unless…No! yes that's it! Wait a minute." Body swaying as he thought suddenly he snapped his fingers and exclaimed "Yes! Shape-changer, _internal_ shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it"

"Thank god! Vampires aren't real!"

"If she can assimilate Martha's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show her the Judoon. Come on!" they both ran out of the room and on the search for Miss Finnegan.

They somehow ran into twin leather head and hid behind a wall.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

"Heh, thanks for the notification. I'll put that under the weird things that have happened to me today. But what about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got a backup? You must have some partner or something. Ya know, ET call home" they both looked at each other. The Doctor looked at a loss for words.

"Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions. Come on" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Just asking a question buddy. No need to get twitchy. And are you sure that you're an alien?" as they both turned around they came face-to-face with a Judoon. He scanned the Doctor.

"Non-human!" Oliver stared at the Doctor.

"Well fuck me Moses!"

"And again." He took Oliver's hand again as they ran the opposite way, while avoid getting shot. Running up stairs and turning corners he remembered why he never exercised. They finally stopped running as the Doctor locked the door and they walked their way through a hallway.

"They've done this floor. Come on" Oliver was panting from the adrenalin. Holy crap he hated running. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick." Oliver turned around and spotted Swales. "They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

"How much oxygen is there left Swales?"

"Not enough for all these people. We're gonna run out" she informed him.

"How you feeling? You all right?" concern leaking through. The Doctor truth be told, likes Oliver. Like hell he'll let him get hurt.

"Running on adrenalin, literally" the Doctor cracked a smile.

"Welcome to my world"

"What about the Judoon?"

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down" He said while looking for any sign of them. "Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

"It's this way Martin boy" leading him the way to the office. Just at they were abou to enter he stopped Oliver before he entered. "Ya know I am a big boy, I can take care of myself" as they entered. Seeing that Miss Finnegan wasn't in the room he sighed. "She's gone. She was here" he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Martha. Her eyes were wide open in horror and a red circle on her neck. "Oh Martha"

"Drained her dry. Every last drop. I was right she's a Plasmavore" he went over to the body of Mr Stokes and checked his pulse "He's ok, just unconscious"

"What's she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding, on the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on" getting up and about to run out the door.

"Wait!" he stopped and looked at him questionably. Oliver kneeled besides Martha. "I'm so sorry." He closed her eyes and wiped the stray bands of hair out of her face. "You deserved better"

The Doctor watched Oliver curiously and wondered why he felt so familiar. Only time will tell. He waited and then ran out with him into the corridor while thinking about what Miss Finnegan was doing.

"Think, think, think. If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He looked up and saw the sign saying 'MRI' "Oh, she's as clever as me. Almost" They heard crashing and knew immediately that the Judoon was coming.

"Find non-human! Execute!"

"Oliver, stay here. I need time, you've got to hold them up" Oliver looked at him like he was mad, which he knew he was.

"How the hell do I do that smarty pants!?" looking at the Judoon and back again.

"Just –" then the second later he grabbed Oliver's head and kissed him. It was quick and exhilarating. He let go and watched the Doctors retreating form.

"…wow"

Watching the Judoon coming down the hallway he summoned all his courage and faced the honed alien.

"Now listen here buster. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman who I personally think is a witch. She calls herself Florence" he was cut off by the laser pointer's noise.

"Human. Wait. Non-human trace suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan." He pushed Oliver against the wall. "What are you? What are you?!"

"Human you bumbling idiot! Scan me. Go on!" the Judoon scanned him again and it turned up human.

"Confirmation Human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search" the Judoon got handed a pamphlet and handed it to Oliver "You will need this."

"Heh, what exactly is this for?"

"Compensation" he opened it up and was in a foreign language.

"Thanks" waving it in the air "For nothing" and followed the group. "I know where the alien is!" He shouted gaining the Judoons attention.

"Any leads you have we need. Speak" He or she ordered.

"Come! Follow me." He lead them to the MRI room and got pushed back while he kicked the door open "Dramatic entrance much"

He ran in and saw one of the Judoon's scan the Doctors un-mobile body.

"Confirmation, deceased" Oliver's heart sunk in his chest.

"Dead? No, he can't be! Let me through. Let me see him" he got held back by the Judoon's arm.

"Stop. Case closed"

"But it was that hag! She killed him. She did it. She murdered him, and Martha!"

"Judoon have no authority over human crime" it informed him.

"But She's not human!" Oliver reasoned eyeing the snake like eyes.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued" Showing him and the Judoon her hand. She was really pissing him off. He glared at her which somehow made her step back.

"But she's not. She's assim… Wait a bloody minute. You drank the Doctor's blood?!" he snached a scanner and lasered her.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like"

"Non-human!" the Rhino shouted. Oliver smirked at her and handed the laser back to the Rhino.

"But…what?"

"Confirm analysis" a second later the Judoon all had their scanners out and scanned her all over.

"Oh but there's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you. I'm gonna kill you" he threatened.

"Confirm, Plasmavore. Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Pedrivole Regency Nine."

"Well, she deserved it!" She spat "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice" she imitated in disgust. "She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!"

"Then you confess?" Jesus the Doctor was right, the Judoon are thick!

"Confess? I'm proud of it!" she shouted rushing into the control room "Slab, stop them!" she ordered leather head. Oliver looked away as the Judoon killed the Slab.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." Oliver took a gun and aimed it at Miss Finnegan.

"Enjoy your victory Judoon. Because you're gonna burn with me! Burn in Hell!" Oliver fired along with the Rhino's and killed her. He sighed in relief and knelt beside the Doctor.

"Case closed"

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something" nodding his head towards the MRI. The leader of the Judoon scanned it.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well do something to stop it!" the Judoon faced Oliver.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate"

"Say what? You can't just leave it like that! What's it gonna do?!" the Judoon ignored him and spoke into a little microphone.

"_All Judoon units withdraw!"_

He watched the Judoon leave and faced the Doctor.

"Aw man!" He started giving him CPR "One two three four five" he pressed his lips to the Doctors and breathed air in. Nothing. He continued 3 more times until he remembered. "He's got two hearts"

"One, two, three, four, five" Breathing air in he exhaled it into the Doctor, waking him up. Oliver collapsed onto the ground. "The scanner… She did something" he got out before everything went black.

The Doctor watched Oliver close his eyes and looked at the MRI. He crawled to the control room gasping for breath, chocking he kept on stumbling. Reaching the chair he saw a mess of wires about to take out the sonic he remembered that he didn't have it. "Oh the sonic!" Looking at the two wires he picked the red and unplugged it. The electricity shut off and they were safe. The Doctor looked at the sleeping form of Oliver and felt his hearts pang, the only time he felt that was with…Rose. He picked him up bridal style and carried him all the way to his hospital room. Looking out of the window he still say Earth.

"Come on come on Judoon" he saw the rain fall and smiled "It's raining Oliver. It's raining on the moon" A flash of lightening and they were back. Back on Earth.

* * *

><p>When Oliver woke up he was on the Doctors bed and looked out the window. He was back, back on earth.<p>

Walking out of the Hospital he heard his name being called and saw it was his older brother James.

"OH thank god your alive" He tackled Oliver with a hug "Mum and Dad were going nuts." He said as he let go "They saw it on the news, it was everywhere, they were crying so much" He looked across the road and saw the Doctor. He waved goodbye. "What happened?"

"Trust me You don't want to know"

* * *

><p>That night he walked home from the local book shop he spotted the smiling figure of the Doctor,<p>

"What?" he grinned and walked back into an alleyway. Oliver rolled his eyes and followed him, walking up the alley, there was the Doctor. Leaning against a blue Police Box. "Today I went to the moon"

"Bit more peaceful than down here" he said, still smiling. Oliver slowly made his way towards the box.

"Ya know, you never even told me your real name. You know mine, I find it a bit rude" The Doctor chuckled and swiped his foot on the pavement.

"I told you before, I'm the Doctor"

"What sort of Martin are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord"

"Right, definitely not pompous at all" bobbling on his heels, he saw the ends of the Doctors mouth twitch upwards and he knew that he found that funny.

'I just thought" pulling out a sonic screwdriver "Since you saved my life and I've got a brand-new sonic screwdriver" flipping it around in his had "which needs road-testing, you might fancy a trip"

"You mean like, a space trip? Space space? As in…space?"

"Well, yes"

"But I can't, I've got exams, looking after my family and live some of my life on planet Earth"

"If it helps, I can travel in time as well"

"Like I told you before buddy, your off your rocker" flipping his hands about.

"I can!" the Doctor protested.

"That is just…too far"

"I'll prove it" He said and stepped inside the box. The second later the blue box made a whizzing noise and disappeared. Oliver stood there and stared at the spot where his buddy used to be.

"Oh you've got to be joking" the next second he was back and with a tie undone.

"Told you" tying it back on. Oliver shook his head.

"Nu-uh! But…that was this morning…Oh, my God. You can travel in time! But hold on one second, if you could see me this morning then why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks" Oliver grinned and looked at the blue box.

"And that's your spaceship?" The Doctor smirked and watched Oliver touch it.

"It's called the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

"Your spaceship is made out of wood ya know. We'd be a bit intamite" Wiggling his eyebrows at the Doctor who blushed. He cleared his throat and pushed a door open.

"Take a look" Oliver stepped inside and saw that it was bigger on the inside.

"Holy crap! It's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor closed the door.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed" Oliver glared playfully at him.

"Cheeky bastard." The Doctor laughed and threw his coat onto one of the coral pieces.

"All right then, let's get going" he worked around the control center while Oliver looked around.

"Shouldn't there be a crew?"

"Just me" sounding sad. Oliver frowned.

"All on your own?" standing next to him.

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean, some friends travelling besides me. I had…it was recently…Friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose and…We were together. Anyway…She doesn't matter now" Pulling the TV screen closer.

"Where is she now?" Oliver questioned. He did not want to get into some drama.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine, she's…" The Doctor's eyes widened. "Not that your replacing her" pointing a finger at him accusingly. Oliver smirked.

"Never said I was. And plus I'm a dude buddy, sexuality may not be a thing where you came from but it is where I am" The Doctor blushed.

"Just one trip. To say thanks. You get one trip and back home" Oliver felt a pang in his heart but pushed it away "I'd rather be on my own."

"Just remember you're the one that kissed me" He sang. The Doctor eyed Oliver.

"_That_, was a genetic transfer" Oliver followed the Doctor around the circular controls, taunting him.

"And if you will wear a tight suit"

"Now don't" Oliver smirked at the Doctor's blush.

"And then you travel all the way across the universe just to ask me out on the date, well I find that quite desperate_ buddy_" the Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at Oliver.

"Is that a yes I hear?" the Doctor asked. Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

"Why yes, I would be honored" the doctor smiled and slammed a leaver down.

"Now then, close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator." Turning a device "And finally, the hand breaks" pressing a hand break. "Ready?" he stepped next to Oliver, bumping shoudlers.

"Hell yeah!" they both smiled and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Both smiling against one another.

"Off we go!" pulling a leaver. They both fell against the seat and held onto the control bars.

"Well, this is a smooth trip!" the Tardis rocked back a forth.

"Welcome aboard Mr Morgenstern" as they both held hands.

"Like my father say's the more the merrier"

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>End chapter 1.<em>**

**Next up is Shakespeare!**

**Please fav or review!**


	2. The Shakespeare Code

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Doctor Who' season 3. _**

**_boyxboy Don't like? Don't read._**

**_Thank You! NicholaXD for reviewing! and fav! and follow! _**

**_R&R or fav!_**

**_Hope you enjoy chapter 2. _**

**_P.S. I did this in like one day so don't judge!_**

* * *

><p>"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Oliver asked as the Tardis shook for the billionth time.<p>

"Oh let's take the fun and the mystery out of everything. Ollie you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight!" as the Tardis now landed with a big thud. Oliver fell onto the Doctor and they body landed on the metal ground.

"Lovely driving there Doctor" he said as he straddled him. The Doctor laughed and pulled Oliver in for a kiss.

"Yes, and I failed. Now, lets see what's out there waiting for us hey?" they both ran outside and the youngest froze at seeing it.

"Oh your joshing me!" taking a look at the middle ages. "Oh my god you travelled in time, _we_ travelled in tim! When are we?"

"Mind out" shouted a lady, the Doctor pulling him close to the Tardis as dark water poured out of a house. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that"

"I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me" smirking at the Doctor.

"Oi! Now none of that, this is only our first date. Don't tell me I picked up another Jack, cause that'll just be..." he shivered and ran away. Oliver ran to catch up to him. They walked down the street and Oliver marveled at the sight.

"So this is London?" Looking at the poor people on the dirt ground, old buildings and carriages carrying hay.

"Think so. Round about, um, ooh, 1599"

"Is that recycling?" looking at a man scooping up dung. He grimaced causing the Doctor to laugh.

"Yeah nifty human being aren't they?" winking at Oliver.

"I'm human. So I'm nifty am I?" bumping shoulders, the Doctor bumped back and smiled.

"Yes, yes you are. Ohh yeah and there's entertainment." Running backwards. "Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, were just down the river by Southwick. Right next to…"he grabbed Oliver's hand and they ran down the street turned a corner and came face-to-face with the Globe Theatre "Oh yes! The Globe Theatre! Brand-new just opened. Though strictly speaking, it's not a globe. It's a tetradecagon, 14 sides"

"Now look who's taking the fun out of everything" punching him in the shoulder. The Doctor looked at a loss for words.

"Er, Touché. But…It contains the man himself" Oliver looked at him shocked.

"Shakespeare is in there? I'm going to see William Shakespeare?!" The Doctor smiled, he loved this part.

"Oh yes." He bobbed. Sticking out his arm "Mr Morgenstern, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Mr Smith, I will!"

"First date in a while and I think I'm doing a pretty bang up job!"

* * *

><p>In the Globe Theatre the play ended and everyone was cheering.<p>

"That. Was. Awesome! Got to tell you it was worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as woman yeah?"

"London never changes" Oliver slung his arm around the Doctors shoulder.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see good old Shakes! Author! Author!" he chanted and saw Doctor look at him strangely with an amused look. "Don't they do that here?"

Just then a crowd member started chanting Author until everyone joined in.

"Well, they do now." he mumbled.

"Heh, oops?" he shrugged making the Doctor laugh. Then the man himself came onto the stage with a little jump and waved at everybody.

"Got to say, he looks way hotter than his portraits do" the Doctor narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "What jealous?" he rolled his eyes.

"As if. But he is a Genius. He's a genius, _the_ genius. The most human-human there's ever been. Now, we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." He said in excitement. Oliver felt a little bit jealous at him going fan boy at him but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"Oh, shut your big, fat mouths" Shakespeare shouted to the crowd. Oliver choked on a laugh at the expression the Doctor had.

"Oh, well"

"Never meet your heroes buddy. They always nock you down"

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig" pointing at an audiences hair. The crowd laughed along with him. "I know what you're all saying. _'Loves Labour's lost' _that's a funny ending isn't it?. It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle. You'll find out soon."

"When?" the crowd all asked.

"Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed but suddenly fell backwards in seriousness "When?" Oliver eyes the Doctor with suspicion. That didn't seem right "Tomorrow night" The crowd all cheered with excitement.

"That didn't seem right" Olivier called to the doctor who nodded in agreement.

"The premiere of my brand-new play, a sequel, no less. And I call it _Loves Labour's Won" _The crowd cheered again and they were all let out.

As they were walking out, Oliver and the Doctor were talking about the recent play.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here but I don't think I've ever heard _Loves Labour's Won_."

"Because there isn't. The lost play. Doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays, but never ever turns up, and no one knows why."

"How did it disappear?"

"Well…This was supposed to be a date. You know an outing and…stuff. But…" Oliver chuckled.

"You know that we can stay a bit longer if you like. But this is an awesome date, just to let you know" bumping shoulders with him. The Doctor smiled, a true genuine smile of complete happiness. He was glad that he let Rose go, and even more glad that he met Oliver.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Excuse me. Not interrupting am I? Mr Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asked gleaming with happiness. William on the other hand was pissed off.<p>

"Oh, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autograph. No you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…" he stopped his rant when Oliver entered the room, "Hey, nonny, nonny!" the Doctor eyed William with suspicion but let it be for the moment. "Sit right down here, next to me. You two get sewing on those costumes. Off you go" the land lady came in the room with a wide grin plastered on her pretty face.

"Come on lads. I think our William's found his new muse" the two actors took a look at Oliver and shook their heads. The Doctor could have sworn he heard them say that he had good taste.

"Sweet gentleman, such unusual clothes. So fitted" Oliver's eyes widened in realization, and caught the Doctor glaring at William.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis, and this is_ my_ companion, Mr Oliver Morgenstern."

"Interesting. That bit of paper, it's blank" he said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh that's…" the Doctor was once again at a loss for words. And he was beaming with joy. Oliver took a glance at the paper and saw that it was indeed blank. "Very clever, that proves it. Absolute genius."

"hmmm" William hummed in thought.

"Yeah I agree with Mr Shakespeare. That's blank" now he had the Doctors attention.

"Okay then. That I didn't expect." Eyeing Oliver with irregularity. "_This _is psychic paper. Umm…Long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." Putting the paper away. William scratched his head with inquisitive.

"Psychic? I've never heard that before, and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More to the point, who is your delicious blonde friend?" head resting on his palm, on the other side of the room, the Doctor was glaring daggers at Shakespeare.

"Heh?"

"Excuse me. Hold hard for a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels" Oliver didn't hear anything else except that word.

_Master, Master, Master_

He knew someone with the name Master, but who? and when?

"…Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round" Williams voice came into sound.

"I don't work to your schedule you work to mine. The script, now!" he shouts.

"I can't" he spat.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled" the fat man says smugly.

"Fat bastard" You see William smirk.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order." He said while walking out of the room. But before he could leave he turned back to William "If it's the last thing I do, _Loves Labour's Won_ will never be played." He walked down the stairs and never retrned.

"Mind for a drink?" asked the landlady.

"Don't mind if we do" responded Shakespeare rubbing his eyes in aggravation. She came back with the drinks and Oliver took a sip.

"Well then, _Loves Labour's Won_ over and out. I thought it would be more mysterious." Abruptly the trio heard a man groaning in agony and a high pitched scream, causing them to run to the source in hopes of rescue.

"Help! Help me!" the lady screamed as they both ran out of the hotel.

"Hey isn't that the Lynley dude?" you asked to no-one in particular.

"Whats wrong with him?" the Doctor asked in fascination. "Leave it to me, I'm a Doctor" he ran to help Lynley, Oliver hot on his heels.

"Ditto!" you felt Lynley tense and looked at him in hopes of helping. But sooner rather than later the man fell to the ground. Dead. "I can't feel a pulse. Mr Lynley! Come on man" about to give him CPR when some water came out of his mouth. "Oh, gross man" looking up at the Doctor for an explanation "Care to share with the class about what the heck is going on?!" who whisper/shouted at him.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned" He raise his eyebrows at the Time Lord.

"I don't think they have life guards in the 1500's" looking around for a man with a boogey board.

"I don't know like a blow to the heard. And invisible blow" he kept going on, as if he didn't hear him." Getting up the Doctor went back into character "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call the constable, have him taken away." Oliver watched in amusement and mouthed 'humours' at him. The Doctor shrugged at him, mouth twitching upwards.

"Yes, sir"

"I'll do it, ma'am." The made said, walking away calmly. Oliver felt something wrong with her, something unusual. Oh well, he's new to this. Possibly natural suspison.

"Why did you tell them a lie?" looking at the Doctor in loss.

"This lot have still got one foot in the Dark Ages." He said seriously.

"So they would have thought it would have been witchcraft?"

"Precisely. But unfortunately this is exactly that. Witchcraft."

Once the body was taken away, Oliver and the Doctor made they're way back up to Shakespeare's study. Oliver was a little in shock from seeing a man drown when in no water. Yep, he should have seen this coming. If you have one strange day it'll follow you.

"I've got your room ready Sir Doctor. You and Mr Morgenstern are just across the landing."

"Great how many beds?" he asked in his usual chirpy manner.

"Just the one. Only one left" and she walked back out leaving a slightly stunned trio behind.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events." Going into sorrow mode. But quickly turning around to prying. "You, Sir Doctor. How cana man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading"

"A trite reply yeah? That's what I do" the Doctor grinned at him. Oh he loved visiting History.

"And you" directing his next sentence to Oliver "you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

"I think we should say good night" Oliver said as he exited the room.

"I must to work. I have a play to complete. I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours" he said as he sat down in his chair.

"All the world's a stage"

"Hmmm. I might use that. Good night Doctor" The Doctor grinned.

"Nighty-night Shakespeare"

* * *

><p>In the Doctor and Oliver's room, Oliver was nosing about and peaking through cupboards.<p>

"Not exactly the most comfortable area but, hey, it's the 1500's what can ya do about it? But first things first, I haven't got a toothbrush" frowning. The Doctor felt his pocket and handed him a toothbrush.

"Contains Venusian spearmint" Oliver raised an eye at him as he took the brush.

"Full of surprises aren't ya?" he grinned as he brushed his teeth. Once done he sat next to the Doctor and laid his head on his chest. "This has been a very interesting day. Reminds me of Harry Potter"

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried" he chuckled and ran his fingers through Oliver's hair.

"Are witches real? Black magic and all that stuff?"

"No, it seems like it is but it isn't. Couldn't be. I'd have known by now if that was real. There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't change it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton, and I think we'd have spotted that. No. There's something I'm missing Ollie. Something really close. It's staring me right in the face, and I can't see it." He kissed Oliver on the head right as he felt him slip off into sleep. He stayed awake, trying to figure what he was missing. Something wasn't right. But he couldn't put his finger on what exactly. An ear piercing scream broke him out of his thoughts and woke Oliver up.

"Holy shit!" he shouted as the Doctor took his hand and they both ran out of their room the Shakespeare's study.

They slammed into the doorway and heard Will ask.

"What?" evidently he was asleep. "What was that?" he asked Oliver who was mesmerized by something outside.

"What in the name of all that is holy?" he asked as he saw a witch cackling on a broomstick, silhouetted by the full moon. "How cliché" he muttered under his breath.

"Her heart gave out" said the Doctor. He looked at William who was lost at what was going on "She died of fright"

"Doctor?" Oliver asked, a bit scared. He immediately went to his side, hand brushing against his.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"A witch" sparing the details.

* * *

><p>In the morning they were all sitting at the table talking about last night.<p>

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey" said William, it was early in the morning and they were sitting at the table in the room where Dolly died. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats"

"Hmm the irony" Oliver muttered. Going unnoticed.

"But what could have scared her so? She had an enormous spirit." Sitting down at his chair.

"Rage, rage, against the dying light" Shakespeare's eyes lit up.

"I might use that"

"You can't, it's someone else's"

"What I can't get is the pattern of how they died. Lynley died of drowning on dry land and Dolly died of fright. The only thing I can connect is you. The both knew you."

"You're accusing me?" he asked, hurt evident on his face.

"No not at all. I saw a witch, broomstick, cackling and all. If you ask me I found it a little bit cliché. Hey, you've written about witches" smiling.

"I have? When was that?" baffled at how he remembered but not him.

"Not…not quite yet" casting a meaningful look Oliver's way.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches" excited about the new news.

"Who's and what is a Peter Streete?" Oliver asked.

"Out Builder. He sketched the pans to the Globe."

"The architect?" Shakespeare nodded "Hold on, the architect. The architect!" shouting and jumping out of his seat. "The Globe! Come on!" running out of the room while the two others tailing him.

When they arrived at the Globe Theatre the Doctor started counting the columns.

"Columns there, right, 14 sides. I've always wondered, but I've never asked. Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" directing the question to the man on stage.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. He said it carried the sound well."

"14? Why does that ring a bell? 14?"

"Well there's 14 lines in a sonnet. Words and shapes, following the same design" Oliver pointed out.

"Brilliant! 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 faces….My head! Tetradecagon, think, think, think!" waking his head in frustration "Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just the theatre!" Will stated.

"Oh, yeah, but the theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. You stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis as the right time." Patting the stage "Oh, you can make men weep or cry with joy. Change them. You can change peoples minds just with words in this place." Oliver grinned at imagining the wheels turn in the Doctors head "And if you exaggerate that..."

"Reminds me of the Tardis, small on the outside bigger on the inside filled with power"

"Oh! Oh, Ollie I like you" Oliver grinned at the Doctor who grinned back. Will looked at the two and felt a tiny bit jealous "Tell you what, Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" Will sighed.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, he lost his mind."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"He started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled"

"Where is he now?" asked the Doctor.

"Bedlam"

"What's a Bedlam?" Oliver questioned.

"Bedlam Hospital, the madhouse."

"Lovely" muttered Oliver.

"We gotta go there, right now. Come on!" instead of running the Doctor sped walked. Will and Oliver ran off the stage towards him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand" he said while jumping down the stage steps. Seeing one of his actors coming "Ralph! The last scene, as promised" handing it to him "Copy it, hand it around, learn it, speak it. Remember before curtain up and remember, kid, project!" raising his voice "Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up" while walking out of the Globe he said to himself "As if. She never does"

Walking through the street Will caught up to Oliver and started flirting.

"So tell me Oliver, Doctors companion. From where ever you may come from are men as handsome as you?"

"Oh, yeah"

"Well, they may be but though you are royal beauty"

"Whoa, nelly!" Oliver exclaimed, and stopped "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country"

"But Oliver, this is the town"

"Come on! And stop flirting with Oliver. You know somewhere 57 academics just punched the air. Now, move!" and the trio took off running again towards the mad house.

Upon entering the mad house Oliver couldn't help but stop himself from attacking the worker. He whips them, that would break their brain even more.

"Does my Lord Doctor with some entertainment while he waits? I can whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Bandog and bedlam"

"No, I don't" he could tell the Doctor was also restraining himself from the way he kept his hands tight in his pockets.

"Well, wait here my lords, while I, uh…make him decent. It's not a pretty sight"

"So this is what you call a hospital? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"So I guess it's all different from where you come from"

"I guess I underestimated the number of brain cells you have"

"This way my lords" the man shouted at the end of the hall. The Doctor at the lead while the two followed. As the guard opened the door Oliver could see the rocking form of Peter. His heart went out to the poor fellow.

"They can be dangerous, my Lord. Don't know their own strength." The Doctors eyes went hard.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now, get out!" he snapped at the large man. Surprisingly the man did what he was told and left them. "Peter. Peter Streete" The Doctor said calmly as he knelt in front of the man.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." William informed sadly. He lost his friend to madness, and he knew how that was like.

"Peter" the Doctor tried again. Peter's head shot up, eyes wide with fear and lunacy. The Doctor tried another approach and he placed his fingers on the side of Peter's head. One on his temple. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It's just a story. A winter's tale. Let go" Peter fell back gently on the bed "That's it. That's it. Just let go." Peter gulped as the story played out in his mind. "Tell me the story Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered, they whispered..." tapping his fingers all over his head as if they were attacking him "Got Peter to build The Globe to their design, their design!" he laughed dryly "The 14 walls. Always 14. When the work was done…" he started to laugh manically "They snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Well, where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" Peter started to hyperventilate "Peter, tell me!" You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallowes Street"

"Too many words!" the witch behind Doctor appeared. He jumped back and held Oliver's hand as the young man gave a fright.

"What the hell?! It's the wicked witch of the west!"

"Just one touch" the witch pointed up one wrinkly finger. "Of the heart."

"No!" the Doctor shouted as she placed her finger upon Peter's heart, as he died peacefully.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Will shouted pointing at the foul creature.

"Now who would be next, hmm?" She asked. "Just one touch. Oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts." She shouted dramatically. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Shouted Shakespeare.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that.

"And who would die first, hmm?" looking at Oliver.

"Well, if your looking for volunteers…"

"No! Don't" Oliver shouted holding him back.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" William asked, looking between the witch and the Doctor in fascination.

"No mortal has power over me!"

"No, but there's a power-"

"In words" The Doctor and Oliver finished together.

"If I can find the right one, if I can know you…"looking at the Witch up and down.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us"

"Then it's a good think I'm her. Now think, think, think." Twitching away from the finger. "Humanoid, female, who uses shapes and words to channel energy…Ah, 14" he shouted at the woman. "that's it, 14! The 14 stars of Rexel planetary configuration! Creature I name you carrionite!" the witch screamed in pain as she was indulged in a golden light and disappeared. Oliver held him tightly as the Doctor hugged him back.

"What did you do?" once they separated and didn't notice Will raise a suspicious brow.

"I named her. The power of the name. That's old magic."

"But I thought there was no such thing as magic"

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. The Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Will inquired in interest. The Doctor looked away in urgency.

"The end of the world.

* * *

><p>Once they made their way back to Shakespeare's place William washed his face in frustration. Finding out that aliens exist really takes it out on you.<p>

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well I'm going for real" banged Will.

"And another brain cell reappears!" shouted Oliver, full of sarcasm.

"But what do they want?" Shakespeare asked while eying Oliver and the Doctor.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." The Doctor informed while leading against a wall.

"Just how could they do that?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words" The Doctor looked at Shakespeare with seriousness.

"Me? But I've done nothing?" he protested.

"Hold your horses though. What were you doing last night when that bloody Carrionite was in the room?" Oliver asked.

"Finishing the play" he answered. The Doctor looked up with eyes wide.

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance. It's all funny and thought-provoking as usual." But he stopped and deflated, "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it!" the Doctor said as he made his way towards William "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code _Loves Labour's Won_, it's a weapon! The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" he exclaimed "And yes, you can have that"

* * *

><p>"All Hallows Street there it is. Oliver, we'll track them down." He said as he pointed to the street on a map. "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"<p>

"I'll do it. All these years, I've been the cleverest man around." He spoke as he shook the Doctors hand "Next to you, I know nothing"

"Well don't complain" Oliver said as he playfully punched his arm.

"I'm not! It's marvellous! Good luck Doctor." He told him.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!" he shouted as he and Oliver ran.

"I like that! Wait a minute, that's one of mine" he exclaimed the Doctor pocked his head into the room with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, just shift!"

* * *

><p>"All Hallows Street. Which house?" The Doctor asked as he and Oliver walked through the street.<p>

"The thing that I don't understand is that the world never ended in 1599. I'm living proof of the 21st century!"

"Oh how do I explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know, _back to the future_! It's like _back to the future_" Oliver's eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean I'd just fade away?!"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599, if we don't stop it." Oliver nodded "But which house?" then the house door in front of them creaked open and Oliver unconsciously took the Doctors hand. "Make that witch house" they both ginned to each other and ran inside.

Once they made their way to the top floor, Oliver couldn't suppress a shiver. Man it looks like Halloween came early this year. They spotted the woman and the Doctor tightened his grip on Oliver's hand.

"I take it we're expected?"

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you two a very long time."

"Can't you just name her again?" Asked Oliver.

"The power of a name works only one. Observe. I gaze upon this power of learn, and now name thee Oliver Morgenstern" Oliver took one deep breath and fell into unconsciousness. The Doctor rushed to him before he could fall backwards and felt tears behind his eyes.

"What have you done?! Ollie! Ollie wake up!" patting his face. The witch rolled her eyes.

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious, your boyfriends name has less impact. He's somehow out of his time." She suddenly leapt forward pointing it at him "And as for you, Sir Doctor" yet nothing happened "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title I such despair? Oh but look. There's still one way to pull at your strings, I could kill Oliver" The Doctor's eyes grew cold and he stood up.

"Oh, big mistake. He keeps me fighting." He said as he marched up to her. "The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" she turned around a walked towards the window.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering. From a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare" the Doctor looked towards the cauldron where she showed images of a grieving Will.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us enterance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic." The Doctor grunted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm busy schedule. But first, you've got to get past me." Standing in front of her.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure. Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape" rubbing his cheek. The Doctor hardened his eyes.

"Now, I'm taken and that form of magic is not gonna work on me"

"Oh, well see" she said as she took a piece of his hair. Chuckling.

"What was that for? What did you do?" touching his hair and watching her with suspicion.

"Souvenir"

"Well, give it back!" he shouted as she flew up into the sky. He ran to the window and watched her up in the sky. "well, that's just cheeting."

"Behold Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Taking out the voodoo doll and wrapping the hair around it.

"Now you might call that magic, I'd call that a DNA replication module.

In the background Oliver woke up and saw his Doctor facing the witch.

"What use is your science now?" stabbing the doll in the heart. The Doctor screamed out in pain and clutched his heart. The witch laughed and flew away.

"Doctor!" Oliver screamed as he ran to his aid. Kneeling besides him he checked the breathing and gave him mouth to mouth. Out of nowhere he felt the Doctor kiss back and he remembered the two hearts. As they broke away he saw the Doctor grinning. "You have two hearts"

"Your making a habit of this" he said and when he got up he shrieked in pain and was caught by Oliver. "I've only got one heart working Ollie! How do you people cope?" he asked Oliver in pain. "I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Oliver his him on the chest and the Doctor groaned. "Other side!" he hit the other side and the Doctor groaned again. "Now on the back, on the back" He gave one powerful hit and the Doctor groaned in relief. He cracked his back and smiled "Lovely. There we go. Ba-da-boom-ba!" he took Oliver's hand "Come on, the Globe!" they ran out of the house heading straight towards the Theatre.

"Were going the wrong way!" Oliver shouted.

"No, we're not!" just then he turned around sharply and headed in the opposite direction "We're going to wrong way!"

Just as they entered the Theatre through the stage door, red light was flashing and lightening was clashing. The Doctor spotted William holding his head and groaning in pain.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said stop the play!" he shouted at the man.

"I hit my head"

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald" they heard the screaming getting louder and thunder clashing "I think that's my cue" Oliver grabbed William's hand and they chased after the Doctor.

Stepping onto the stage Oliver saw chaos. Then a whirlwind of red mist and dementor type things spinning around.

"Come on, Will, history needs you." The Doctor shouted, grabbing Will by the arm and pulling him forward.

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith. The one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it" he said as the spell grew bigger and bigger.

"But what words? I have none ready" The Doctor looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You're William Shakespeare!" hitting him on the chest.

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever! That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it! Improvise!" pushing Will foreword.

"I wish I had popcorn" Oliver said to the Doctor as they entwined their hands.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay. Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show, between the points…" he looked to the Doctor for help.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…." Looking at the Doctor and Oliver.

"Uh.."

"Expectopatronum!" Oliver shouted at him the Doctor followed.

"Expectopatronum!"

"Expectopatronum!" Shouted Shakespeare

"Good old JK!"

The doors blew open and the scripts all flew out.

"_Loves Labour's Won_, there is goes" Oliver nodded in sadness, poor Will, his finest work literally flew away. The Carrionites disappeared and the crows was gasping in excitement. They hesitantly applauded them at first but then everyone was doing it.

"Do they seriously think that it was all special effects?" Oliver asked Will.

"Your effect is special indeed" he flirted casing Oliver to blush.

"That's not your best like man" as they all bowed to the crowd.

* * *

><p>"And I say, a heart for a heart, a dear for a deer." Shakespeare said the joke.<p>

"I don't get it"

"Then tell me a joke from where you come from"

"Okay, Shakespeare walk into a pub, and the landlord says, 'Oi mate, your bard'" William laughed at the joke and continued to speak.

"That's brilliant! Doesn't make sense mind you, but never mind that. Come here" he said as he pulled Oliver closer.

"Sorry mate I'm taken." William frowned.

"That person is a lucky then" letting him go.

"Good prop store back there." The Doctor said coming in and taking off a hat. "I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." William raised his eyebrows in thought.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should put you on 10%. How's your head?"

"Still aching" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Here" The Doctor took off his neck brace "I got you this. Neck brace. Wear that for a few days until it's better. Although you might want to keep it, it suits you." Oliver laughed.

"What about the play?" he inquired. The doctor sighed.

"Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of _Loves Labour's Won_ went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece. Perhaps it's time I wrote about father's and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet." Oliver's brows perked up.

"Hamnet?"

"That's him"

"Ham-net?" Will looked over at him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off" reaching for the crystal ball "I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for eternity. And I've got to take Oliver back to his home." He said in sorrow.

"You mean travel on through time and space?" The Doctor looked at Will in surprise.

"You what?"

"Your from another world like the Carrionites. And Oliver here is from the future. It's not hard to work out. Not hard to work out like how you and Oliver are together." Oliver and The Doctor grinned.

"That's incredible. You are incredible"

"We're alike in many ways Doctor. Oliver let me say goodbye to you with a new verse. A sonnet for my handsome man." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows at the glaring Doctor. "Shall I compare thee to a summers day? Thou art more lovely, more temperate…"

"Will!"

"Will!" he heard his actors shout at him. "Will you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about lasts night. She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" asked Oliver in excitement.

"Her Majesty. She's here!" they heard trumpets heralding and saw the Queen enter the Theatre.

"Queen Elizabeth the I!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"Doctor! Oliver!" the queen spat angrily.

"What?" The Doctor and Oliver said in a fake happy voice.

"My sworn enemies." she spat.

"What?" They now said shocked.

"Off with their head!" she shouted at the guards.

"What?"

"Enough with the 'what'! Just run buddy! See you Will and thanks!" they held hands and ran out of the theatre before you could say abracadabra.

"Stop him!" shouted Elizabeth. "Stop that pernicious Doctor and Oliver!"

They ran to the Tardis and heard the guards shouting words like 'Stop! In the name of the Queen!'.

"What could we have possibly done to upset her?" Oliver asked as they ran.

"How should I know? We haven't even met her yet! That's time travel for you" As Oliver entered the Tardis he couldn't help the breath of relief "Still can't wait to find out. That's something to look forward to." He saw one of them about to fire an arrow "Ohh!" and he closed the Tardis door.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Gridlock

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Doctor Who' season 3.**_

**THANK YOU so much to NicholaXD for reviewing EVERY SINGLE TIME! You keep me going.**

**And once again, just fav or review! I personally like your opinions.**

* * *

><p>"So I did say that one trip and then back home although, I suppose we could stretch the definition. I mean I like having you hear, but do you?" He asked looking at Oliver in sadness. He sat up and held the Doctors hand.<p>

"I love being here. So where are we going?" The Doctor smiled and pulled a leaver.

"How about a trip to the future? How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" he lost his smile but quickly put a different one up.

"Nah, there's plenty of other places" dancing around the consol. Oliver knew he was faking it.

"Oki-dokey!" wrapping his arms around the mans waist in a hug. "But you have to tell me something about you" the Doctor turned around, not breaking out of the embrace.

"I love banana's, especially the milkshakes" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant. But where are we landing anyway?" The Doctor ran around the consul and pulled a leaver switched a button and looked at the screen.

"Year five billion and fifty-three. Planet New Earth. Second home of mankind. 50, 000 light-years away from old world and we're slap-bang in the middle of New New York." Putting his coat on "Although technically, it's the 15th New York since the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York…One of the most dazzling cities ever built." Once Oliver stepped out he was covered in rain.

"Oh well that's just dandy isn't it?"

"A bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover." As they ran to the under cover they never unlocked hands.

"This reminds me of a Wednesday afternoon on Earth. A wet one. Oh man I feel like a bloody fish."

"Hold on, hold on, lets have a look" he said and went to a screen built into one of the walls.

_And the driving should be clear and easy, with 15 extra lanes open for New New Jersy Expressway. _

It showed a picture of New (x16) York.

"That's more like it! That's the view I had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down at the base of the towers. Some sort of undercity."

"You brought me to the slums? Some time I am going to give you such an embarrassing nick name"

"Oi! I'll just give you one right back. But this is much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city"

"Seriously? Awe man, of course my alien boyfriend would enjoy anything" he muttered and felt the Doctor sling an arm across his shoulders.

"That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better" he stepped out of the shelter with Oliver.

"Oh, you should have said! How long have you been there?" a man cried out from a little shop "Love, you want love"

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!" a woman shouted.

"We have business" another shouted.

They kept on shouting and offering things.

"Are they selling moods?" Oliver asked.

"Yup"

"Over here sweetheart!" a woman called when some young girl came out.

"Hey you, over here! Over here!"

"Come over here yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" the shopkeeper asked her.

"I want to buy forget."

"I've got forget, my darling. What strength. How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." The Doctor let go of Oliver and went to investigate. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's a swine. Try thing. Forget 43. That's 2 credits."

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" The doctor asked gently.

"They drove off."

"Yeah, but they may come back. Always gotta keep hoping!" Oliver cheered. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them"

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." Seeing as how she went to put the sticker on he protested "No. No, no don't!" when she put it on she smiled.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway"

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry I won't keep you" she said and walked off. Oliver was left gaping.

"She reminds me of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter" feeling an arm pull her back he screamed and the Doctor spun around.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. We just need three, that's all" The Doctor felt anger boiling up inside him.

"Let him go! I'm warning you!" he shouted at them.

"It's not our fault!" realizing they needed something he tried to reason.

"Whatever you want, I can help. We can help! But first you've got to let him go!"

"Sorry" the woman said last. And locked the door behind her.

The Doctor soniced the door and ran after Oliver. Like hell he was letting them take his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>so<em> going to kill you!" Oliver threatened and punched the man in the face. He grabbed Oliver tightly and didn't let him go.

"Son of a bitch! Give him some sleep" he ordered, squinting from the punch he just recieved.

"Don't you frikin' dare!" he screamed and tried wriggling out of the tight grip.

"It's just sleep. It won't do you any harm if you don't fight it" she said as the patch was put on Oliver's neck "That's it, come on. That's it" Oliver's body went limp and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran through the empty building, and ran out. As he came out he saw the hovercar take off and his heart sunk.<p>

"Oliver!" he screamed and watch the craft go. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "WHY!"

* * *

><p>"He's all right, he's breathing. Pulse is fine. No harm done. He has a nice pocket watch though." She informed Milo.<p>

"He's got a mean swing" he said as he touched the shiner starting to form. Cheen laughed.

"We deserve that though. But he looks rich. Must have gotten lost."

"I like him. After the punch he has my respect" the girl rolled her eyes. Boys. "This is car 4-6-5-Diamond-6. We have three passengers, repeat, three. Request access to the fast lane."

_Access granted_

"Oh, yes" they both cheered.

* * *

><p>The Doctor banged hard of the shopkeepers window, it opened up and the woman smiled.<p>

"I thought you'd come back do you want some happy-happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take him?" he asked harshly.

"They've taken him to the motorway" the man behind him in the shop answered.

"Looked like carjackers to me" she responded.

"I'd give up now darling. You won't see him again" another woman said.

"Used to be thriving this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean three?" the Doctor asked. He couldn't live with losing another person he loved.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults"

"This motorway, how do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end you can't miss it"

"Tell you what, buy some happy-happy. Then you'll be smiling my love" The Doctor was now even more ticked off than before. If that was possible.

"A word of advise to all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

"Why is that, then?"

"Because as soon as I've found my boyfriend, alive and well, and I will find him alive and well, then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" he shouted heading for the motorway.

* * *

><p>Oliver could hear voices, distant voices coming closer.<p>

"Now you just settle back. It's all gonna be worth it." A man said

"…the view from the windows, you can see all the way down to the…" his vision was blurry but was clearing up. Taking the sticker off he saw the gun and reached for it. Aiming it at the woman he demanded to be taken back.

"Just take me back to him. That's all I want. I won't do anything, just please take me back"

"I'm sorry. That's not a real gun"

"Oh your fucking me." She raised her eyebrows "Seriously?!" placing the gun back down.

"What's your name?" she asked him. Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oliver Morgenstern" getting down form the bed.

"Well, I'm Cheen and this is Milo." Milo waved hi and went back to driving "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry" she said honestly "We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise as soon as we arrive, well drop you off, and you can find your friend."

"You expect me to believe that?" Cheen sighed.

"I swear. Look, honesty patch" showing her neck where the patch was.

"Well, you're the nicest kidnappers I've ever met. Even if this is the first. Where are we anyway?" he asked looking out of the window.

"It's the motorway" Milo replied.

"Is that fog?" nodding at it. Cheen shook her head.

"It's exhaust fumes."

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air is so much cleaner." Said Milo, sparing a glance at him. "And we couldn't stay at Pharmacy Town because…" he said grinning along with Cheen.

"Well, 'cause of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's gonna be a boy" Oliver raised his eyebrows, wow his life was just full of surprises.

"Well, pregnant kidnappers. That's new. But congratulations anyhow."

"Thank you. But were not really kidnapper's. Are we?" Cheen said, sadly.

"One little thing I should tell you cause I'm a Doctor and all. Don't wear patches when your pregnant, it screws with the baby" He said, tacking a seat on the bed. Cheen immediately took off the patch.

"Thank's."

"Yeah, but we'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover and then it's gonna take a while 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct" Milo stated.

"It's only 10 miles."

"How long is it gonna take?" Oliver asked, he really missed the Doctor.

"About six years" Oliver looked up and gaped.

"What?"

"It'll be just in time for him to start school" Milo and Cheen chuckled. Oliver rubbed his face, he's with bloody psychopath.

"Sorry, hold on. _Six _years?" Cheen nodded, not seeing the problem. "10 miles in six years? How come?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor entered the Motorway and looked at everything. This wasn't right. The fumes got too strong and he started coughing. A man stepped out of his car.<p>

"Hey! You daft little street strut! What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" he bargained and the Doctor ran into the car.

"Did you ever see the like?" the man said.

"Here you go" the wife said, passing an oxygen mask his way. The Doctor took it gratefully and started to breath better.

"He was just standing there, breathing it in." once he took his mask off the Doctor noticed that he was a cat. "There's this story. It says back in the old days, on junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid 20 minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to 50 feet."

"Oh, you're making it up!" the wife shouted amused.

"A 50-foot long head. Just think of it." He sat back down in the driver's seat and keps talking "Imagine picking that nose" he joked.

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting"

"What, did you never pick your nose?" he asked.

"Bran, were moving."

"Right, I'm there. I'm on it" he moved the car. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir? Very well dressed for a hitchhiker" Bran stated. The Doctor took off the mask now that he could breath.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor" he responded nicely, these people seemed good. He would definitely take his anger on the ones that took Ollie.

"Medical man? My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valarie"

"Nice to meet you" she nodded.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you" he opened the shutters and cooed. There in a basket were baby kittens. One of them meowed 'mama'.

"Oh, that's nice. Hello" he cooed picking one up. "How old are they?"

"Just two months"

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the Motorway" the Doctor stopped petting and looked at Bran in shock.

"What, they were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop" answered Valarie "We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"You've been driving for two months?" sounding outraged. Bran laughed.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for 12 years now"

"Sorry?" stunned.

"Yeah, started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday" he fussed at Valarie.

"Feels like 12 years to me" she retracted.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me" he clucked. The Doctor felt his heart thud without Oliver.

"Twelve years? How far did you two come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back" Bran informed.

"You travelled five miles in 12 years?" sounding scandalized.

"I think he's a bit slow" Bren said to Valarie.

"Where are you from?" asked Valarie.

"Never mind that. I've got to get out! My boyfriend's in one of these cars. He was taken hostage. I should get back to the Tardis." When he opened the car door, he was away from the place he started.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by" he close the door in defeat "You're a passenger now, sonny Jim"

"When's the next lay by?" He demanded.

"Oh, six months" The Doctor looked out of the window and felt like crying.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell. How many cars are out there?" looking at the stacks of them.<p>

"I don't think anyone knows. Here we go. Hungry?" passing him a biscuit.

"Thanks. How far down is it to this fast lane anyhow?" he asked Milo.

"It's right to the bottom, underneath the traffic jam"

"Talking about jam, you have any?" Oliver asked Cheen.

"No sorry" Oliver nodded and looked to Milo to continue.

"Not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to 30 miles per hour." Oliver put of a shocked face.

"That's narley dude" Cheen and Milo chuckled. "But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny!"

"Oh, we stocked up. We've got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulated for exercise and there's a chemical toiled at the back and all waste products are recycled as food." Oliver looked at his biscuit which probably wasn't a biscuit at all. He placed it on the bench and backed away.

"Lovely"

"Oh, another gap. This is brilliant!" Milo cried. "Car 4-6-5 Diamond 6 on descent to fast lane. Thank you very much"

* * *

><p>The Doctor soniced the tv and picked up the speaker phone.<p>

"I need to talk to the police"

_Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold_

"But you're the police! he cried undignified.

_Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold. _

Turning back to the two couple.

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is here any way of getting through to him?" Bran whistled.

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" he replied sarcastically.

"I've got to find my boyfriend!" Valarie took pity on him.

"You can't make outside calls. The Motorway's completely enclosed"

"What about the other cars?"

"We've got contact with them, yeah" thinking about it again "Well, most of them anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now lets see, who's near by? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" he picked up the speaker phone to talk to the old lady's.

"Be still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here"

_Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pets and a menace._

"Come on now, sisters, is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

_You know full well we're not sisters. We're married_

"Ooh! Stop that modern talk, I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now we've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor" he passed the speaker to him.

"Hello. Sorry, I'm looking for my boyfriend Oliver Morgenstern. He's been carjacked. He's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one"

_Wait a minute. _

"Oh this reminds me of one of those romance movies about when the Boyfriend comes to rescue his true love" Bran said, all giddy. Valarie nodded.

_Could I ask what entrance did they use?_

"Where are we?" he asked Bran.

"Pharmacy Town"

"Pharmacy Town, about 20 minutes ago"

_Lets have a look._

_Just my luck to marry a car-spotter._

_In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined form the Pharmacy Town junction. _

"Anything more specific?" Asked the Doctor.

_All in good time. _The Doctor blinked.

_Was he carjacked by two people?_

"Yes, he was. Yeah" he said quickly.

_There we are! Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And the car number is 4-6-5 Diamond 6. _

"That's it! So how do we find them?"

_Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help._

"We can call them on this thing. We've got their number, Diamons-6" he told Bran.

"Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class.

_You could try the police_

"They put me on hold"

_You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else. But if you love him, you'll find him._

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Milo pointed to the screen showing the lanes they were flying past.<p>

"See? Another ten layers to go, and we're scorching" unexpectedly a roaring came from outside that echoed in the car. Milo and Cheen frowned.

"What's that?" Oliver asked. This time it screeched and Cheen looked outside. "It came from underneath"

"It's that noise isn't it? It's like Kate said, the stories, they're true" she cried fearful.

"What stories?"

"It's the sound of the air vents, that's all" Milo reassured, Oliver wasn't sure if he wasn't just saying that to himself more than them. "The exhaust fumes travel down so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents"

"No but the stories are much better" Cheen said "They say people go missing on the Motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, 'cause there's something living down there in the smoke." She said in a ghost story fashion "Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." The sound grumbled underneath them, making the air in the car tense.

"Well like I said, air vents" Milo repeated. "going down to the next layer." Oliver sometimes hated his brain.

"Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?"

"No" Cheer agreed. The noise growled again, and Milo gulped. Oliver looked at him.

"So please explain to me, what was that?" Milo was about to agree but shook his head.

"Nah, kids' stuff. Car 4-6-5 Diamond-6, on descent"

(LINE)

"We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down" The Doctor told Valarie and Bran. Bran scoffed.

"Not in a million years"

"You've got three passengers." The Doctor reasoned. Bran shook his head vigorously.

"I'm still not going"

"He's alone and he's lost. He doesn't even belong on this planet, and it's my entire fault. I'm asking you Brannigan, take me down"

"That's a no, and that's final" Valarie stated coldly. "I'm not risking the children down there" shaking her head at the thought. The Doctor looked at her curiously.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it. The conversation it closed" she ordered.

"So we keep on driving?" he asked.

"Yes we do"

"For how long?" he bellowed.

"Till the journey's end" Bran declared. The Doctor grabbed the speaker phone.

"Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me how long have you ben driving on the Motorway?"

_Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been 23 years now._

"And in all that time have you ever seen a police car?" the air grew tense.

_I'm not sure. _She stuttered.

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

_Not as such_

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official, ever?" he inquired. Valarie chewed her nails at the possibility that they'll be stuck her forever.

_I can't keep a note of everything._

"What if there's no one out there?" Ban got pissed and snatched the speaker away from him.

"Oh stop it! The Cassinis were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask, 'cause you might not talk about it, but it's there, in your eyes. What is the traffic jam never stops?" Bran chuckled.

"There's a whole city above us. The Mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they? Hmm?" Bran didn't say anything. "What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just a motorway? With cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" shouted Valarie, now scared at the possibility.

_This is Sally Calypse, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic. The perfect setting for the daily contemplation. _

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. We are not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Grabbing Valaries hand. The Doctor felt tears in the back of his eyes. Then he has abandoned Oliver. Cause he has no one with him.

_This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe. _

_# On a hill far away_

_Stood an old rugged cross_

_The emblem of suffering and shame _

_And I love that old cross_

_Where the dearest and best_

_For a world of lost sinners was slain_

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross_

_Rugged cross_

_Till my trophies at last I lay down _

_I will cling to the old rugged cross_

_Rugged cross_

_And exchange it some day for a crown#_

* * *

><p><em>Fast lane access. Please drive safely<em>

"We made it" Milo said in disbelief. "We're in the fast lane"

* * *

><p>"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own" he said in a tone which left no objection. He knelt on the floor and looked for the hatch.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Bran.

"Finding my own way, which I usually do." Using his sonic to unlock it.

_Capsule open_

As he opened it he looked for a car, seeing on right underneath he made up his mind.

"Here we go" he muttered. Tacking off his coat he handed it to the couple. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat" looking back down.

"But you can't jump" cried Valarie, he was a nice man. And she didn't want him to die.

"If it's any consolation, Valarie, right now I'm having kittens."

"This Oliver, he must mean an awful lot to you" he said seeing the look in his eyes, which he knew too well. It was the look, which he had when he met Valarie. Love.

"More than you know. But I was too busy showing off, and it got him in this mess. Bye then" he said as he jumped out of the vehicle. Landing hard on top of the car he soniced it open.

_Capsule open_

Landing in the too white car he looked around and thought up an explanation to the white man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry, motorway foot patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" going to unlock the capsule underneath.

"Well, not very much. Junction 5's been closed for three years"

_Capsule open_

"Thank you, your comments have been noted. Have a nice day" and jumped onto the next car.

_Capsule open_

This time he landed in a fluro car. And he had no clue what they were saying.

"Thank you, your comments have been noted." Seeing a bandana "Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my colour, but thank you very much!"

Next he landed in a very green one with not decent people.

"Oh, don't mind me.

Next he landed in a red one and saluted the man.

"Oh this is going to be a long day"

* * *

><p>"Try again" Cheen told Milo.<p>

_Brooklyn turn off 1, is closed._

"Try the next one"

_Brooklyn tunnel turn off 2, is closed_

"What are we going to do?" shouted Cheen in wretchedness.

"We keep going around, we'll do the whole loop, by the time we come back round they'll be open." A monstrous voice growled close by and shook the vehicle.

"Still going with air vents Milo?"

"What else could it be?" he asked. The car went quiet then growled again and shook.

"What the hell is that?" screamed Cheen.

"It's just the hydraulics" he tried to reason.

"Well if the hydraulics aren't alive then your barking up the wrong tree" Cheen started to panic.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breath in that"

_Calling car 4-6-5 Diamond-6. _

_Repeat, calling 4-6-5 Diamond-6._

A woman called through the intercom.

"This is 4-6-5 Diamond-6. Who's that? Where are you?" Asked Milo.

_I'm in the fast lane, about 50 yards behind you. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane? _

"We only have permission to go down. We need to get to Brooklyn Flyover."

_It's closed. Go back up._

"We can't. We'll go around"

_Don't you understand? They're closed, they're always closed_

Cheen started to cry.

_We're stuck down here. There's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?_

On the other side they heard a loud roar and the car being ripped apart.

"That's the air vents" insisted Milo.

_Jehovah, what are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!_

They heard the desperate screams of the woman and the roaring of the monster.

"What was that?"

_We can't move. It got us._

"What's happening?" Oliver took the speaker.

"What is it? What's got you?"

_I don't know…_

The screams got louder and blood curdling.

"Hello?" asked Milo worried.

_Just drive you idiots! Get out of here! No!_

"Can you hear me? Hello!" Milo shouted.

"Do what she said idiot! Get us out of here!" Oliver shouted.

"But where?"

"Just straight ahead and fast!" Oliver said. Cheen cried and asked what it was.

"What's out there? What's happening?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed in a relatively neat car and a man also dressed in a striped suit with a fedora hat on.<p>

"Excuse me! Is that legal?" he said in a posh voice. The Doctor wiped his face with the bandanna and leaned on the seat.

"Sorry, motorway foot patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" he asked coughing from the fumes.

"Certainly. Never let is be said I've lost my manners" oh great he's one of those. He handed him the water and the doctor chugged it all down.

"Is this the last layer?" he asked, looking out at the fog.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane.

"Can we drive down?" looking at the man before him.

"There's only two of us. You need three to go down" The Doctor was sick of this three business.

"Couldn't we just cheat?"

"I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock" he needed to see what was down there.

"Then excuse me" kneeling beside the capsule and started sonic-ing it.

"You can't jump, it's 1,000 feet down!"

"No, I just wanna look"

_Capsule open_

Looking down below, he heard the screeching voices of a monster. The fog was thick green and he could barely see anything.

"What's that noise?" the man sitting in the seat gulped.

"I try to not think about it" the fog started to clear up and he could see numerous yellow lights.

"What are those lights? What's down there?" the fog started to come near him, causing him to start chocking. "I just need to see" he rushed to the little computer system near the seat driver and broke in "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze. That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look" opening the capsule again.

"What are those shapes?" the man asked the Doctor.

"There alive."

"What the hell are they?" the creatures looked like giant crabs, but more vile.

"Macra"

* * *

><p>"Go faster!" shouted Cheen as they dodged another Macra.<p>

"I'm at full speed!" cried Milo. Another attack nearly struck them.

_No access above_

"But this is an emergency!" Milo shouted. Attack after attack they dodged.

_Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold._

Said the police.

The car rocked back and forth as they dodged another.

"Turn everything off!" Oliver said.

"You've got to be joking" Milo exclaimed.

"Listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines the sounds the lights, or heat I don't know! But if you turn everything off, they might not be able to find us."

"What if your wrong?" he yelled panicked.

"Well, it sure as hell can't be as bad as this. Just do it!" he obeyed and switched everything off. A second later they heard snapping and the sound of retreating.

"They've stopped " Cheen whispered.

"Yeah, but there still out there"

"Remind me to never to go you for advice" Oliver told Milo.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asked Oliver in amazement.

"Saw it in a film, believe it or not. They did it in a submarine, I think it had Tom Cruize in it. But the problem is, I can't remember what they did next."

"Well, you'd better think of something, 'cause we've lost the air-con. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe" Oliver sighed.

"How long have we got?" Milo shook his head in dismay.

"Eight minutes maximum"

* * *

><p>"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas. The filthier, the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food"<p>

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me" he said dryly.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billion. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry, and my boyfriend is down there" They heard banging up on the roof and looked up to see who it was.

"It's like New Times Square in here! For goodness sake!" The Doctor gleamed.

"I've invented a sport!"

"Doctor! You're a hard man to find" the familiar nurse said with a smile.

"No guns! I'm not having guns!" the man exclaimed.

"I only brought this in case of pirates." She turned back to the man who she came for "Doctor, you've got to come with me" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me" lowering her cat-head in embarrassment. The Doctor held her shoulders.

"Novice Hame!" giving her a hug but quickly pulling away "Whoa hold on. Get off! Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation" the man looked at the can-lady in astonishment. One thing he's learnt today is that the Doctor is one crazy fellow.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." The Doctor shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my boyfriend's still alive, he's stuck down there!"

"You've got to come with me right now!" she shouted.

"No, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Grabbing his arm "transport"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" he shouted and they vanished in the blue static light. The man, standed there staring at the two people who he only knew for a short time and already he came to the conclusion.

"Note to self. Keep Capsule barged"

* * *

><p>"Arg! Rough teleport. Ow!" he groaned, getting up on his feet. "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Oliver!" Novice smiled sadly at the Doctor.<p>

"I only had the power for one trip" The Doctor thinned his lips.

"Then get some more!-Where are we?" looking around.

"High above, in the Overcity" she replied.

"Good, 'cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!" he shouted at Novice.

"But you're inside the Senate, right now" she explained to the Time Lord. "May the goddess Santori bless thee." As she pressed a button on her wrist the lights in the room turned on, showing the destruction the Doctor missed. "They died Doctor. The city died" his face softened as he took in the dead remains.

"How long has it been like this?"

"24 years."

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" he asked looking at Novice.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it 'bliss'. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became air-born. Everything perished. Even the virus in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat." The Doctor looked at her with sorrow "There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the Undercity. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved"

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic"

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system form choking,"

"Who's we? How did you survive?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He protected me. And he has waited for you these long years" she said with delight.

_Doctor_

Recognizing the voice, the Doctor ran to it's source and was enjoyed at the sight.

"The Face of Boe!" he shouted. Kneeling besides him.

_I knew you would come_

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin"

"Old friend, what happened to you?"

_A failing_

"He protected me from the Virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the city's power died. The Undercity would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them" the Doctor whispered softly.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help" he told her. She shook her head in sorrow.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for 100 years." The Face of Boe gasped for breath.

"So the two of you stayed here. On your own for all these years." He looked at Novice with regret, he lashed out at here. Not waiting for her to explain.

"We had no choice." Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder he told her.

"Yes, you did"

_Save them, Doctor_

_Save Oliver._

* * *

><p>"How much air is left?" Asked Cheen. Milo looked at the screen.<p>

"Two minutes" Cheen sighed.

"There's always the Doctor. He might think of something" Milo sighed.

"Oliver, no ones coming"

"He looked nice" Cheen said.

"He's a bit more than that" Milo and Cheen nodded.

"Are you and him together?" Milo asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, that we took you away from him" He said. Cheen nodded.

"He's out only hope. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns and I've got my Doctor"

"Right" said Milo as he started up the car.

_Systems back online_

"Good luck" Milo said to Oliver.

"Right back at ya"

Milo put it into full speed and dodged the Macra's claws, the car rocked back and forth, pills and food went flying. And Oliver prayed that he would get to see the Doctor one last time.

* * *

><p>"Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, it still registers! That's Ollie!" he shouted, his heart sped up at the thought of him. "I knew he was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place." He told her as she held a wire in place "Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid"<p>

"But there isn't enough power" Novice said.

"Oh, you got power! You got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that back up to maximum!" he pointed at the controls.

* * *

><p>The car tipped upside down and Oliver went flying.<p>

"What is he doing up there!? Having a pitstop!?"

* * *

><p>"I can't power up the city, but all a city needs if people" he said plugging up a big wire<p>

"But what are you going to do?"

"This!" he said pulling down the biggest leaver in the room. But suddenly the whole power in the room went out "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>They dodged another claw but got caught by one. It held the car tightly causing lights to blow out and Oliver fell in the lap of Cheen.<p>

"Hold me!" he shouted and she didn't object. As they all screamed.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Milo as he got out of the grip.

* * *

><p>"The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through.<p>

_Doctor_

"Yeah, hold on, not now" he said as he soniced the device he was holding.

_I give you my last…_

Then all of a sudden the electricity went to full and everything was working.

"Hame look after him!" he shouted as the Face of Boe was dying. "Don't you go dying on me you big old face. You've got to see this." As he pushed the leaver down again. "The open road. Ha!"

He went to the recording system and took the microphone.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My manes the Doctor. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole Undercity, drive up. Drive up. Drive up! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

* * *

><p><em>Oi! Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6. Ollie! Drive up!<em>

"That's the Doctor!" shouted Oliver in happiness. Oh, he missed that voice.

"We can't go up we'll hit the lane!" shouted Milo in protest.

"Just do as he bloody say's and go up!" Shouted Oliver and waked Milo on the back of the head.

_You've got access above. Now go!_

Milo drove up and couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing the sun! Sunlight, he was feeling it!

"It's daylight"

"Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky!" Cheen said.

"Well, that's my guy for ya!"

* * *

><p>"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. 'Cause it's here, just waiting four you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back."<p>

_I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir. And how's that Oliver of yours?_

"Oh, he's coming back. He's alive thank God."

_That's good. I'll see you in a jiffy_

"Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, I've sent you a flight path, come to the Senate"

_On my way buddy_

"Quite a while since I saw you Oliver Morgenstern" he started but stopped when Novice called his name in alarm. What he saw shocked him to his core. The Face of Boe's glass was breaking.

* * *

><p>Oliver ran into the Senate house and looked for the Doctor.<p>

"Doctor?"

"Over here" his voice sounded sad and he rushed over. In the doorway he saw a big head, covered with glass, a cat-woman and his Doctor.

"Who's this?" making his way next to the Doctor.

"He's the Face of Boe. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry" he took Oliver's hand "He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he's dying." She choked on a sob.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe, plenty of life left."

_It's good to breathe the air once more. _

"Who exactly is he?" Oliver asked the Doctor.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And your not about to give up now"

_Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most._

"The legend says more" spoke Hame.

"Don't. There's no need for that" said the Doctor rather forcefully.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but who needs secrets, eh?"

_I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor._

Oliver looked at the Doctor. That was probably the something he didn't tell him that morning.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go.

_I must. But know this Time Lord. You are not alone._

He took his final breath and went to sleep. Forever. Oliver looked up at the Doctor and saw that he was close to crying.

* * *

><p>"All closed down" he said as they both walked back to the Tardis.<p>

"Happy?"

"Happy-happy. New New York can start again" he said as they both held hands and looked around. "And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs, cats in charge. But" dragging on the but "I never got to tell you how much I missed you" as he wrapped his arms around Oliver, they were so close they were practically breathing each other's air. They pressed their lips together and grinned.

"I think you missed me quite a lot" as he leaned against the Doctor's chest, he could hear the two hearts beating.

"You have no clue." Oliver sighed and pulled away from the embrace and ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong?" Oliver chuckled dryly.

"We barely even know each other. And were together" The Doctor realized what was eating at him and he sat down on a chair. He gestured Oliver to do the same and he did.

"I lied to you. 'cause I liked it. I could pretend" He frowned and held the Doctors hand. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were alive. Underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wring, there's no one else."

"W-What happened?" he asked stuttering.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family. My friends. Even that sky. You should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When autumn came, a breeze would blow through the branches. It sounded like a song…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3.<strong>

**Should I continue this story? If so, please tell me what you think I could include?**


	4. In-between chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Doctor Who' Series 3**

**Sooo, I got a request for more fluff and a chapter which wasn't in the series. So I did this quick chapter while I was sick. Sorry if it wasn't to expectation but I'll be doing more in-betweeners just for you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Doc!" Oliver shouted as he ran up to the consol. Said person turned around and grinned excitedly.<p>

"You should get some new clothes on, they're getting a little ruined here and there" He said, pointing to the scrapes and muck on his sleeves and jeans. Oliver grimaced.

"Yeah...probably the wisest choice"

"So where do you want to get some new clothes?" he asked, bouncing around the consol. "I was thinking, maybe 25th century? Oh, there's this lovely store in new new new new new new new new new new–" Oliver clasped a hand over the Doctor's mouth.

"I was thinking my apartment. I do have clothes you know" he felt a smile on his palm. The Doctor swiped it away.

"Fine! Let's be domestic" He shouted as he pressed a button with his foot and they both fell to the floor laughing. Oliver grabbed his hand and they ran into his apartment. He went straight to the bedroom and opened his wardrobe. The Doctor watched in amazement at how many converse his boyfriend had, looking down at his own feet he couldn't help but let his grin slip.

"Pass me my suitcase under the bed yeah?" Oliver said over his shoulder, the Doctor looked under the tidy bed and saw a blue suitcase. He hauled it onto the bed and let a breath out, that thing was heavy.

"Well, how much clothes are you –" He got cut off from a pile of tops and t-shits being thrown at him.

"No need to fold!"

"Ok…You know you don't need to pack so much. I do have clothes on the Tardis" he said as he packed the bag. Oliver came up beside him with a smirk on his face.

"I prefer to be prepared. I _was_ a boy scout ya know" The Doctor raised his eyebrow at imagining Oliver in a boy scout suit and blushed. He eternally smaked himself at wanting him to be in a suit, cause man, he'd be smokin!

"I had no idea" _And_ he mentally scorned himself for his voice being high pitched. Oliver was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You sound like you're in the middle of puberty"

"Oi! I –" He was cut off by a soft kiss from Oliver, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the human. They let go to catch some air and smiled at each other "Well, that was certainly…" he was at a loss for words. Being with Oliver he felt like he fit in, he wasn't wanted for his Tardis or how he was an Alien or being a hero. He was wanted for himself. That was nice.

"Nice" Oliver smirked and went back to putting his clothes and converse back in his bag. Snapping his fingers he remembered "Toothbrush! Be right back" As he left the room calling over his shoulder "Make yourself at home!"

The Doctor touched his lips and smiled, for once in his life he was happy. And he was very happy for being over Rose. He thought he loved her, he probably did in some way, but Oliver…this was something he's never felt before.

Looking around he saw a picture on the nightstand. It was a man in his 20s, brown hair, brown eyes. He was in a suit and hugging a teenager. The Doctor's eyes widened at realizing that the teenager was Oliver, and that must be his brother. It seemed like a university graduation.

He walked out the door and came to the kitchen, he now had a fetish for bananas.

"Do you have any bananas?" He shouted.

"In the fruit bowl like any other human being would put them!" came the sarcastic reply. He turned in circles trying to locate the fruit bowl. Where the hell was it? He finally noticed that it was on the top of the freezer and looked at it in disbelief. Why on earth would it be _up_ there? Reaching for a banana he looked at the random pieces of paper stuck on the fridge. He stopped in mid peel after noticing a familiar Gallifrey sign.

"…what?" now noticing that it was hand written he knew it was by Oliver "What?"

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot and say 'what?' or are you going to help me pack" Oliver's sarcastic voice shocked him and he dropped his banana. HE turned around and saw that Oliver was now in a different get – up. He was wearing a white top, maroon tie, dark blue over jacket and black pants. But what amused him was that he was wearing black converse.

"You look hot" He said and Oliver smirked.

"I aim to please" The Doctor pocketed the paper and followed his boyfriend to the bedroom where he seemed to be ready to go. Somewhere in the back of his mind the Doctor was a bit disappointed that nothing 'happened', but he immediately scorned that thought.

"So, you're ready to be heading off?" He asked leaning against the doorframe. Oliver zipped up the bag and carried it with one hand.

"You bet ya" he said with a wink which made the Doctor's heart skip a beat. Oliver placed the bag down on the ground, full time smirking seductively. "But…I had other thoughts in mind" he said as he pulled the Time Lord foreword with his tie.

It seemed that the Doctor got his wish

* * *

><p><strong>So, you seem to know what happens next! <strong>

**Hope that was ok for you guys(:**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Daleks In Manhattan Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own series 3 'Doctor Who'**

**So, I was contemplating on finishing this. But obviously I am.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we heading to now?" Oliver asked as he straightened his hair and suit, the Doctor couldn't help but <em>not<em> grin.

"Oh, it's a surprise" he said and danced around the consul with more giddiness. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"This is payback for surprising _you_ isn't it?" He retorted and sat on the tittered chair. True, he felt like he could climb mt. Everest after what they just did. Feeling the Tardis land the Doctor took Oliver's hand and they both ran out of the blue box. Feeling the sea breeze on his face Oliver looked around.

"Ah! Smell that Antlantic breeze. Ha! Nice and cold. Lovely! Oliver, have you met my friend?" He asked as he looked up at the sky, Oliver followed his gaze and was gobsmacked.

"Holy crap! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

"Gatewat to the New World. Give me your tires, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free" he said as Oliver looked at the Doctor in amazement.

"Awesome! I much prefer this New York to the other one" bouncing on his heels.

"Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam" he tried while Oliver laughed, he looked around and wondered which year it is.

"What year is it anyway? Cause the Empire State Building's not even finished. Lazy bumbs" he muttered and the Doctor nudged Olivers shoulder.

"Oi! They're trying, still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around…" Oliver saw a news paper on the chair besides him and looked at the date.

"November 1st. 1930" the Doctor blinked.

"You're getting good at this" He said then saw the paper and rolled his eyes in amusement. He kissed the top of Olivers head and took the paper.

"Well, where to next space boy?" he asked, the Doctor had a serious look in his eye.

"I think our detour just got longer" Oliver looked at the front cover and raised his eyebrow.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens" He read off the article "Isn't Hooverville that place where the 'poor' live?" the Doctor nodded and wrapped his arm over Oliver's shoulder as they walked to the next destination.

* * *

><p>"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA. Came to power a year ago. Up till then, New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties. And then…"<p>

"The Wall Street Crash. That was 1929 wasn't it?" Oliver asked and leaned into the warmth of his boyfriend. He knew the Doctor was smiling.

"Yeah. The whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park" Oliver sighed.

"I hope they like camping, cause I don't"

* * *

><p>Walking through the shanty town Oliver huddled closer to the Doctor.<p>

"Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go" Oliver sighed and felt bad for the people who still have to go through this. Hearing a fight break out the Doctor and him walked to the noise and saw a strong man come out of the tent.

"Cut that out! Cut that out, right now!" He shouted, breaking up the fight.

"He stole my bread" one of them said, pointing at another man who looked worse than he did.

"That's enough!" Looking at the man who was being shouted at "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened he just went crazy" he tried to defend himself. The other man pounced at him but the leader stopped it with conviction.

"That's enough!" he shouted and pushed them both away from each other.

"Now, think real careful. Before you lie to me"

"I'm starving Solomon" Solomon took the bread from the man and halved it before giving it back to the two.

"We are all starving. We all got families somewhere. No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got" Oliver felt the Doctor swell with pride, he knew that the Doctor likes people who treasure things like that.

He felt the Doctor let go and suddenly felt a part of himself go.

"Come on" the Doctor said in a hush tone as he whispered in his ear and walked towards Solomon. Oliver couldn't help but grin at how he put his hands in his pockets with his trench coat flowing behind him. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here" Solomon kept on walking and eyed the two's clothing wryly.

"And, er, who might you two be?" he asked as they all stopped.

"He's the Doctor" nudging him playfully "And I'm Oliver. Doctor in training" sticking his nose up proudly, making the Doctor chuckle.

"Ah, two Doctors huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you two are the first doctors" he said with some pride "Neighborhood gets classier by the day" Oliver had to recount that in his head. Neighborhood?

"Just exactly how many human beings live here?"

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, both of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me" he said as he dragged the Doctor to the view of the Empire State Building "That there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?

* * *

><p>Oliver and the Doctor were sitting on a log near the fire when a young boy sat opposite them, warming up.<p>

"So, you're to new here eh?" He said in a texas accent.

"Yup" Oliver said as he stuck out a hand "Oliver Morgenstern" The young boy shook it. "And this is the Doctor"

"Frank!" someone called his name in the distance and he nodded to the two "See ya around. You seem like swell people, so I'll make sure yall will be well treated right" and he ran off. Oliver smiled at the Doctor.

"We're swell people" he tried to imitate the accent. The Doctor rolled his eyes and spotted Solomon. He nodded towards him and got up, Oliver followed, not like there was a pool table around.

"So, men are going missing. Is that true?" he asked once he reached Solomon, holding up the news paper. Oliver felt like face-planting. The first thing he says to the man after like an hour, such manners. Solomon took the paper and looked it over.

"It's true all right" he responded and lead them into his tent

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register"

"Come on in" The Doctor said as he and Oliver entered the tent. "This is different"

"How so?" Oliver asked, his heart beated faster as he and the Doctors hands brushed together.

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into this air"

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" Doctor asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got" the Doctor glanced at Oliver and secretly entangled their fingers together "Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning"

"So I'm taking that the Police haven't done anything" Solomon scoffed bitterly.

"You got that right. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal"

"So the question is who's taking them, and what for?"

"Sol!" A young voice shouted "Solomon!" the young boy from earlier enterd the tent in a frenzy "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here" The Doctor and Oliver unlinked hands as they stepped out of the tent and headed to the crowd that was gathered around three wealthy looking men.

"I need volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money" Mister Diagoras said.

"Yeah. What is the money" Frank shouted in a distrusting tone. The man smiled.

"A dollar a day" the crowd scoffed at him.

"That's slave money" Oliver whispered to the Doctor in sorrow. The Doctor had an urge to wrap his arms around Oliver.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage" the men around nodded and hummed in agreement "And men don't always come back up, do they" he said in a knowing tone.

"Accidents happen"

"Yeah, how about the shovel that's going to go up your ass" Oliver muttered, causing the Doctor to smirk, amusement coloring his eyes. Next to them Frank coughed on a laugh.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" Doctor asked.

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" the man asks. The Doctor raises his hand "Enough with the questions" he said in annoyance.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go" Oliver looks at him wide-eyed and immediately puts his hand up as well.

"If I die I'll haunt your ass" the Doctor hums with a cheeky grin.

"Is that a promise?" Oliver slaps his chest playfully. They see Frank putting his hand up and Oliver feels a big brother instinct to whack him over the head and order him to stay put. Then Solomon puts his hand up.

* * *

><p>Being in the sewers was stinky as hell!<p>

"Oh blimey this stinks" Oliver says, causing Frank to chuckle.

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow the tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it" Mister Diagoras instructs.

"And when do we get out dollar?" Frank asks.

"When you come back up"

"And if we don't come back up?"

"Then I got no one to pay" he says. Solomon shines his light at the mans face.

"Don't worry we'll come back up" Frank, Solomon and Oliver start waling.

"And I'll get my shovel" the Doctor and Frank laugh at Mister Diagoras' confused face. The Doctor stands for a second and looks at Mister Diagoras.

"We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here" Frank says to Oliver as they walk behind Solomon.

"Lets hope there's not an army of rabid bunnies then" Frank chuckled "Where you from Frank? Tenasse?"

"Born and bred" Frank says proudly. Oliver smiles.

"Why you in New York then?"

"Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

"Yeah. Just passing through"

"You stick with me, you'll be all right" Oliver puts an arm over Franks shoudlers like brothers do.

"No Franky boy, I think I'm the one that should be looking after you" Frank was trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Cause I'm older and wiser!" The two of them looked at each other with a serious stare before breaking into laughter.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Doctor asked Solomon.

"a couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan"

"How'd he manage that then?" the Doctor asked.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round. "

"Whoa!" The Doctor said in fascination as he shined his light to a glowing green jellyfish thing. Oliver looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"Is that…_thing_, radioactive?" The Doctor put his glasses on and picked it up. Frank grimaced as the slime it was covered in slopped around.

"Shine your torch through it" Oliver did as he was told "Composite organic matter. Oliver? Medical opinion?"

"Well, definitely not human…I think"

"No It's not" he abruptly got up "And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

"_So_, where exactly are we?"

"Well, we're not underneath Manhattan"

* * *

><p>"We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing" Solomon said as they walked through the tunnel.<p>

"Guessing the douche was lying to us" Oliver said as he let his hand brush against the Doctors.

"Looks like it" he said and let a little smile shadow his lips.

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank asked in curiosity.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll b much quicker on my own" Suddenly pigs squeal in the background, echoing in the tunnels.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asks in fear.

"Hello?" Frank shouts down the tunnel. Oliver placed his plam over his mouth.

"Quiet"

"Frank" Solomon hisses. The young man swipes the hand of Oliver off gently.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own" Frank says in his good nature.

"Oh yeah, mad and scared enough to squeal like a _bloody pig_!" Oliver whisper and shouted in sarcasm.

"Shush" The Doctor said to Oliver "Do you think they're still alive?" He asks Frank

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost" More squeels of pigs echoed louder.

"And brought pigs?" Oliver asks them all.

"I have to agree with Oliver Frank. I never heard nobody sound like that" Solomon says to the group,

"Where's it coming from?" the young man asked "Sounds like theres more than one of them" The Doctor gets up and shines his light down one of the tunnels.

"This way"

"No, that way" Solomon objects as he points to a different tunnel. Oliver looks around with his torch and freezes once he sees a huddled figure.

"Umm" He clears his throat getting everybody's attention, he nods to the figure and Solomon asks the first cliché question.

"Who are you?" the Doctor places a securing hand on the back of Oliver. Somehow that one touch spreads warmth through out his entire being. He leans into the touch, making a warm smile spread out on the Doctors face.

"Are you lost?" Asks Frank "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down-"

"It's all right Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look" he slowly approaches, leaving Oliver without his warmth. Dammit he wanted the warmth! He spots Franks uneasiness and walks next to him, they're the same height so it wasn't weird. He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, calming the poor lad "He's got a point though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us" he shines his light at it, noticing that the thought to be man, was undoubtedly a pig.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day" Oliver mutters.

"Oh, but what are you?"

"Is that, er, some kind of a carnival mask?" Solomon asks hopefully.

"No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" Oliver hears some more noise and spots shadow figures in shapes like pigs.

"Doctor? Buddy, we need to go" The Doctor looks and see's the herd of pigs. He gets up and slowly backs away to his boyfriend.

"Ollie, that's a really good point whish I am starting to favor" the herd follows the Doctor.

"Umm, there following you" Oliver wraps his fingers around the Doctor's so their holding hands.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Ollie, Frank, Solomon?"

"What?" Frank asks. Watching the herd wryly.

"Eh? Er, basically, run!" they ran and ran, for how long, nobody knows. Finally the Doctor spots a ladder leading to victory

"It's a ladder! Come on!" he climbs and the rest follow. He uses his sonic screwdriver to open the top. In the back Frank grabs an iron T-bar to ward off the pigmen as Oliver climbs up.

"Frank! Frank!" Solomon cries as he's up to safety. Frank throws the T-bar and starts to climb "C'mon Frank! Come on!" The Pigmen grab hold of Franks feet, stopping him from getting any further. Oliver grabs hold of Frank as the Doctor follows suit along with Solomon.

"I've got you. C'mon! C'mon!" The Doctor shouts.

"Come on little bro!" Oliver shouts. Suddenly Frank is pulled down and into the pigmen's clutches.

"Frank!" Oliver cries along with the Doctor and Solomon. Solomon pushes the two back as one pigmen starts to climb, and slams it shut.

"We can't go after him" he announces.

"We've got to go after him bitch!" Oliver shouts.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry" Solomon says I earnest. The Doctor rubs Oliver arm as he tries to keep back tears.

"All tight, then" Says a pretty blonde in a broadway accent as she emerges from behind a shelf. She's pointing a silver revolver at them, not wavering once. d. And she clicks it off safety "hands in the air and no funny business" they do as their told "Now tell me, you shmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

"_Who_ or _what_ is a Laszlo? Your dog?" Oliver asks.

* * *

><p>"Laszlo's my <em>boyfriend<em>" She started as they talked in her dressing room "_Not_ my dog" eyeing Oliver with a death glare mixed with amusement "Or _was_ my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing." She starts waving the gun around and the Doctor steps in front of Oliver protectively "And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before vamooses?"

"Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down" pointing to the gun.

"Huh?" She asked airily before realizing what he meant "Oh, sure." And she not so carefully threw it on a chair, causing everybody to wince "Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear"

"Any clue to what happened to Laszlo?" Oliver asked stepping out from the protection of the Doctor.

"I which I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished"

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" the Doctor asked, stepping fore ward to his chest was pressing up against Olli's back.

"Tallulah"

"Tallulah" he repeated so it was stuck in his brain.

"Three L's and an H" she said. The Doctor blinked.

"Right. We can try and find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night"

"And there are creatures. Such creatures" Solomon whispered in horror. Eyes shining with fear.

"What do you mean creatures?" Tallulah asked. Trying to work out if they're crazy or not.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is" bringing out the jellyfish thing. Tallulah recoiled in disgust.

"Yuck"

"Awe man, you actually put that thing in your pocket?" Oliver asked in disbelief "Right. I'm washing that thing once we get back to the Tardis" putting his hands up in defeat.

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked around in the props room, scavenging around to find parts for his gizmo.<p>

"How about this? I found it backstage" Solomon offers a small Art Nouveau radio.

"Perfect. It's the capacitors I need" taking out a little light "I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading. I can find out where it's from"

"How about you Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just sort of passing by" And he sniffs.

"I'm not a fool Doctor" Solomon says seriously. The Time Lord stops and looks Solomon up and down.

"No. Sorry"

"How about Oliver? I notice you and him sharing…looks"

"Well, he's special" grinning, Solomon grins too.

"Yes, I can see he is" in a knowing tone. He walks to the NYC sewer enterance with the Doctor.

"I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us" he said as he started to walk out of the props room.

"Good luck" the Doctor says.

"I hope you find out what you're looking for, for all our sakes"

* * *

><p>In Tallulah's dressing room, Oliver helped her get ready, well, try at least.<p>

"Oh no! Ollie that's not how you do curls" Tallulah giggles and re-brushes her hair. Oliver grimaces and sits back.

"I'll just, er, stay sitting. So, tell me about your love-bug" Tallulah smiles loveingly.

"Laszlo. He's wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He's leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud"

"That's sweet. I should do that for…" His voice trailed off and he saw Tallulah grin.

"The Doctor?" Oliver ignored her question and changed the subject.

"Is it hard to, you know, keep going?" He asked and sat next to her. She turned so the blonde could see his face.

"It's the depression, sweetie. You heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back" Oliver hugged Tallulah, she hugged back. Not used to the care of other people.

"I'm so sorry" He said when they broke.

"Hey" she pats him on the back "You're lucky though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit" Oliver didn't respond "I'm not homophobic sweetie. My brother has a boyfriend, real sweet, got the cute red dimples and all" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, it's one heck of a suit. Real soft, but my God I practically have to rip it off of him when he doesn't wash it"

"I bet you do" she said with a grin and a wink. They both laugh.

* * *

><p>"Girls it's showtime!" Tallulah shouts with excitement as the group in red leotards come walking through the halls. Oliver comes out and stands beside her.<p>

"Tallulah, who's the tall dark and handsome?" Myrna asks along with her twin.

"Paws off girls, he's with someone" Tallulah says and links an arm around him protectively. Lois and Myrna scoffs in disappointment.

"Figures, who wouldn't want some of that action. He's even wearing a tight suit" Lois rambles on as they make their way to the stage. Oliver looks down at himself.

"Is it really that much of a tight suit?" He asks.

"No honey. Well, maybe a little. But a little muscle never hurt no body" Tallulah says says while straightens his red tie "Come one honey. Take a look. Ever been on stage?"

"Er, yes. Shakespear" She grimaces.

"How dull is that? Come and see a real show" Oliver gapes at her.

* * *

><p>Oliver watched Tallulah sing. Who knew she could sing? He sung along, knowing the lyrics from his grandpa. But he froze as he spotted a pigsman.<p>

"Laszlo" he whispered and snuck his way onto the stage.

"What are you doing hot stuff?" Lois asked as she hid him from sight. Making his way through the dancing girls. Oliver accidentally fell next to Tallulah.

"What are you doing?" She whispers at him. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the mike.

"Follow my lead" she nods, not knowing what else to do.

"_You put the devil in me_" he sang, the crowd cheers. Tallulah joins in.

"_You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me"_ She points to Oliver and he stops singing "_My bad, bad ange_l. _You put the devil in me_"

"I think I found-" he tries whispers to Tallulah, but abruptly the devil dancers pulled him back and pushes him out of the wing. He run's after the pigman.

"Hey!" he shouts as they run back stage "Wait! Stop!" they reach the props room "I know you're different" and he hears the clang of the sewer being shut.

* * *

><p>"That guy was good!" Lois says and the others agree. The Doctor runs in and looks to Tallulah "Oh hello, another tight suit man!"<p>

"Where is he? Where's Ollie?" he asked desperate or his boyfriends safety.

"I don't know. He ran off stage after the show"

* * *

><p>Oliver felt a greasy hand grab him from behind and he screams in fright. The pigman drags him down to the sewers and chocks him from making any other sound<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Tallulah ran towards the sound.<p>

"Oliver!" the Doctor shouted. They ran to the props room and saw the sewer lid off. The Doctor stumbled back in shock at knowing that Oliver was taken and immediately put his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Tallulah asks.

"They've taken him" Getting down the ladder.

"Who's taken him? What're you doing?" he didn't answer her as he climbed down the ladder.

"I said what the hell are you doing? Crazy guy" She mutters as Tallulah put her fur coat on and followed the Doctor down.

* * *

><p>"Let me go you walking piece of beacon!" Oliver shouts as he's pushed ito a line of men being escorted.<p>

"Oliver!" Frank says in shock.

"Oh thank the ruddy heavens your alive!" He says and hugs him. Franks pushed by a pigman and Oliver glares.

"Do that again and I'll throw you in a pigs factory!" he shouts and drags Frank along with him.

"Where are they taking us?" Frank asks.

"No clue Franky boy. But at least we get to figure out what Dr Dolittle is up to"

* * *

><p>Frank, Oliver and the other men were surrounded by the pigsmen.<p>

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asks.

"I have no frigging clue but I do know that in any moment now I'm gonna get twitchy if I don't find out"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" A man asks.

"Excuse you but I was being perfectly honest" Franks chuckles at Oliver, happy that one of them can be joking. Suddenly the pigmen get restless and nervous.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank kept on asking in a scared tone. Oliver put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Silence. Silence" a robotic voice says. Oliver looks to where it was emitted and sudden flashes of a war plagues his mind.

"Daleks…" he whispers. Somehow knowing what this creature is. Frank's brow furrows.

"You will form a line. Move. Move" everybody try's to run but Oliver shouts.

"Do what the Da-it says ok everybody? Believe me when I say you don't want to be on the receiving end of that thing" everyone does as he says. Understanding what he meant by 'the receiving end'.

"The male is wise. Obey"

"You sound like a frigging 'flat cap' tin-can" he says and everybody tenses. Another Dalek comes into view.

"Report"

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete"

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection" one of the pigman drags forth an older black man.

"Intelligence scan, initiate" The Dalek pulls its sucker onto the mans face.

"Reading brain waves. Low intelligence"

"You calling me stupid?" The man asks in an offended tone. Oliver could have face-palmed, by what he just did, yes you are frigging stupid!

"Silence! This once will become a pig slace. Next"

"No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No" The man screamed as he was dragged out of the tunnel. Frank tensed up next to Oliver.

"Hey, I'll get us out. Don't worry" he whispered "Nobody touches my little bro" bumping shoulders. He saw the tips of Frank's mouth tip upwards. But stopped when the Dalek came to Frank. It scanned him.

"Superior intelligence" then it moved to Oliver. In the back the Doctor tensed from his hiding spot.

"Intelligance scan initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment"

"Oi! Tin-can. Shut your….speaker system! You can't experiment on humans. That's like, inhuman" if Daleks could glare, Oliver could have sworn the thing did.

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory" Oliver's heart soared when he saw the Doctor enter the line as they moved. They held each other's hands as they were lead.

"I am so frigging glad to see you" he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later—"

"You bloody bet on it"

"You too Frank, if you want" Oliver turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Frank.

"He's mine! Paws off" Frank held back a chuckle at the expression Oliver wore.

* * *

><p>They were bought into the laboratory and the Doctor kept close to Oliver.<p>

"Report" a Dalek said.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution"

"Evolution?" the Doctor asked in a panic.

"What's wrong with tin-can over there?" Oliver asked and nodded to the middle Dalek which looked like it was having a seizure.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…ask them"

"Heh, nope. Nup. Nada" Oliver said as he took a step back.

"You have to. 'Cause I can't, I'll get noticed" The Doctor even went so far as to use a pouty face of Oliver.

"Oh, you are evil" Taking a deep breath he stood out of the line "Report tin-cans. I demand, in the nicest way, to be told what the Final Experiment is" To everyone's surprise, they responded.

"You will bear witness"

"Uh-hu. To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age"

"What exactly does that mean?" he asked worriedly.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside"

The Sec's shell stops smoking and becomes emobile. The casing opens and a biped struggles to get out. The casing shuts and the biped straightns.

"What the bloody hell is that?" The Doctor stands next to him and takes his hand. Standing a bit in front of him.

The bipe has one eyed head and hands of a Dalek blob, it's wearing Mister Diagoras' suit. The bipe takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, or comment, PM or whatever and tell me if you want this to continue. <strong>


	6. Daleks In Manhattan Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who **

**Sorry this has taken a while to upload. I don't really think anyones reading.**

* * *

><p>The bipe has one eyed head and hands of a Dalek blob, it's wearing Mister Diagoras' suit. The bipe takes a deep breath before speaking.<p>

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future" Oliver stared in bemusement "These humans will become like me" Oliver felt the Doctor let go of his hand and run behind the machines. Keeping out of sight "Prepare them for hybridization" The pig slaves snorted and walked towards the group of humans. Oliver moved closer to Frank, making sure to keep him out of harms way. Well, as much as harms way could be. But he was suddenly wripped away from Frank as two pigsmen grabbed him.

"Get your stinkin' hoofs off of me!" he shouted. But out of nowhere a happy song was playing on a radio. Everyone stood still and listen in confusion "You've _got_ to be kidding me" Oliver muttered under his breath.

"What is that sound?" The human Dalek asked in fear. The Doctor popped his head out of a machine with a goofy grin on his face.

"Ah, well now, that would be me" he said and stepped around it, walking towards the bipe "Hello. Surprise! Boo! Etcetera"

"Doctor?" he asked in fear.

"The enemy of the Daleks!" one Dalek announced in panic.

"Exterminate!"

"Wait!" the bipe said.

"Well then, a new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever" he said in awe as he looked over the human Dalek.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter"

"How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency temporal shift" The Doctor scoffed in amazement.

"Oh, that must've roasted up your power cells, eh?" he said looking around. Nobody seemed to be following, and even if the Daleks were they sure didn't seem to show it. The Doctor looked to Oliver with a pleading look to be entertained and his boyfriend just shrugged, jabbing a thumb at the two pigsmen "Time was, four Daleks could've conquered the world! But instead, you're just sulking away" he blabbered as he walked among the Daleks "Hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you" looking at the Dalek in a form of a human.

"I am Dalek in human form"

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek sec. It is Dalek sec, isn't it, that's your name? You got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what your thinking right now"

"I feel humanity" Sec said as if he was just a new born baby experiencing new life.

"Good, that's good"

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war…"

"No" The Doctor said as he shook his head in sorrow "That's not what humanity means"

"I think it does!" Sec insisted. In the back Oliver chocked on a laugh. Frank and the others looked at him as if he lost his marbles.

"What is so funny!" Frank half whispered, half shouted in puzzlement.

"The Doctor sounds like an angry mother and Sec sounds like a stubborn child" and he exploded in to silent laughter while Frank just shook his head.

"….All right" Oliver heard the Doctor say as he skipped backwards a bit "So what have you achieved, the, with this final experiment, eh? Nothing!" he shouted and walked backwards to where Oliver was "'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing" he said and pointed at a radio "A simple, little radio" patting it.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Asked a Dalek.

"Well exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it" looking at Oliver for a second "Fall in love to it" he looked away from Oliver who felt his heart almost swell "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise" abruptly the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the radio which emitted a shrill buzzing noise. The Daleks and pigsmen gripped their head in pain.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted and grabbed Oliver's hand as they ran out of the laboratory.

* * *

><p>"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?" Solomon asked by the campfire where he was in a conversation with the Doctor. Oliver had his arm wrapped around Frank in protection, after what he witnessed the poor boy had been in a need of a hug. Well, in Oliver's opinion.<p>

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies. And, if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock, right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out"

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go" Frank looked at them with panic laced in his eyes. Oliver held him tighter, the young man didn't object. He was scared shitless of what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Solomon, you've got to scatter, go anywhere, get onto the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York"

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things" Solomon said stubbornly. Oliver scoffed.

"Yeah, just go up to them and say "'hey, you mind not killing us to stop your evolution? Thanks!'" Oliver said sarcastically.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss" Frank said and snugged closer to Oliver's comfort. The Doctor looked at it with a jealous glint in his eyes.

"Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now, they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever"

"They're coming! They're coming!" a man shouted in the distance. Oliver got up with Frank.

"A sentry must have seen something" Solomon said as he readied his gun.

"They're here. I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!" the sentry shouted causing the whole camp to go into a frenzy. Oliver ran to the Doctor who looked at him with sorrow and war.

"It's started"

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!"

"I'm ready boss" Frank said as he had a gun in his hands. Oliver looked at the young man with him mouth open "But all of you, find a weapon! Use anything!" he shouted as people started to run off. Solomon looked at it with abandonment.

"Come back! We've got to stick together. It's not safe out there, come back!" they watched in horror as pigsmen dragged people out of their homes and hiding places.

"We've got to leave this place. Otherwise we'll be taken" Oliver shouted over the panic.

"We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us"

"We're trapped" Tallulah shouted.

"Then we stand together" Solomon said in his commanding voice. The Doctor gripped hold of Oliver's hand "Gather round! Everybody come to me! You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together!" Oliver heard the clocking of the guns and muttered a quick prayer "They can't take all of us" suddenly the guns fired and pigsmen fell. Oliver buried his head into the Doctors chest, the Time Lord wrapped his arms around him, trying to block out the slaughter and pigs squeal for life.

"Oh, Solomon, they're just the foot soldiers" Oliver looked up and saw Daleks hovering, he let go of the Doctor but still stayed close.

"Oh, bloody hell its like close encounter"

"What in this world…"Solomon said in horror.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all, it's damnation"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank said as he fired a round at the Dalek. The bullet just rebounded and didn't even leave a scratch.

"That's not gonna work" the Doctor said as he quickly lowered the gun. Slowly Oliver pointed out the obvious.

"There's more than one Dalek Doc" just as he said that the Daleks initiated the attack and blew up parts of the town. Everyone stared in terror.

"The humans will surrender!" the Dalek said.

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing to you" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the crowd.

"We have located the Doctor" suddenly Solomon stepped out next to the Doctor.

"No, Solomon, stay back!" he shouted at the old man.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too" Oliver face palmed at that statement.

"Solomon don't" the Doctor warned.

"Doctor this is my township" Solomon told the Time Lord with pride "You will respect my authority. Just let me try" he told the Doctor as he gently pushed him away "Daleks, ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he spoke up and put down his weapon "'Cause you see, I've just discovered, this past day, that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely, it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together, we can, make a better tomorrow. So I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?" Oliver felt as if the whole universe stopped.

"Exterminate" the Dalek shouted and shot Solomon on the spot. He heard Frank call out his name and rushed towards him. Oliver joined and felt for a pulse even though he already knew the outcome.

"No! Solomon!" Frank shouted over and over again as he cried. Oliver felt a pang of a memory awaken and saw a hallucination of what he thought of Gallifrey in the Time War.

"Gallifrey" Oliver whispered.

"Daleks!" the Doctor said with such anger and hate.

"All right. So it's my turn" Oliver looked up and shook his head. He was paralyzed in fear "Then kill me!:

"No. No, you are not doing this to me!" Oliver shouted and was held back by Frank and Tallulah.

"Kill me, if it'll stop attacking these people"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!" The Dalek said.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!"

"Exterminate!"

"No!" Oliver shouted and fell to his knees. When nothing happened he looked at the Doctor in amazement.

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor!"

"Is-Is the Dalek having a one sided conversation?" Oliver asked Frank and Tallulah who just shrugged.

"The urge to kill is too strong…I obey"

"What's going on?"

"You will follow" The Dalek said. Oliver slipped from Frank and Tallulah's grasp and ran to the Doctor.

"No, you cannot go! I'm not letting you" He said and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's grasp. The Doctor looked at him and rubbed his thumb on Oliver's hand.

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds"

"But what about us?" looking around "What about me?" he asked in a whisper so only the Doctor could here. He frowned then turned around.

"One condition!" he shouted at the Dalek, "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here. Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared. Doctor follow" the Dalek ordered. Oliver tightened the grip on his hand.

"I'm coming with you. I can't let you go" the Doctor looked around at the chaos.

"Ollie, you stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt, you can help them. Let me go" Oliver sighed and let go of his hand, the Doctor walked a couple of meters before turning around.

"Oh, and can I just say…" he gripped Oliver's head in his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips, once they broke Tallulah in the distance was flapping her hand, trying not to cry at the romance "…I love you" and he slipped the psychic paper into his hands. He watched the Doctor leave with the Daleks and looked at the paper in confusion.

* * *

><p>Oliver wrapped up the fabric while the man winced.<p>

"Sorry" he muttered and the man gave him a small smile.

"Its ok"

"Here you go, I got some more on the boil" Tallulah said as she entered the tent with boiling water in a pan.

"Thanks Lou" he muttered and finished up "It'll be fine if you keep the cut clean" he told the casualty.

"Thank you. And I hope your boyfriend will be ok" Oliver stared mouth open when he left. Tallulah laughed and sat down.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" Oliver snapped it shut with a snap "So what about us? What do we do now?" the broad asked. Taking out the psychic paper he looked at it and outside, his mind working a thousand times quicker than usual.

"Dalekanium, energy conductor…" he muttered and tried to figure out where the Doctor was "The Daleks said that Dalekanium was in place"

"In place where?"

"Franky boy might know" he said and they ran out of the tent in search for the young man. Oliver slowed down as he saw the boy crying. Sitting next to him he rubbed circles on his back.

"It's ok to cry Frank" he said, after a couple of seconds he asked Frank where Mr Diagoras worked.

"He did building work"

"What sort of building work Franky?" Frank's lips tipped upwards at the nickname.

"Mainly building that" he said and pointed behind them at the Empire State Building.

"Well, son of a bitch"

* * *

><p>"Well, look on the bright side!" Oliver cheered as he, Frank and Tallulah were in the lift coming to the Empire State "At least we're getting to see the Empire State Building"<p>

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Frank asked, eyes still red from crying.

"Right to the tippy top where all the building is going on"

"Hey, how come those guys just let us through? How does that thing work?" She asked and nodded to the paper.

"Psychic paper shows people what ever I want them to think. For instance, two engineers and an architect" Frank looked at it in wonder.

* * *

><p>"Look at this place" Tallulah said in awe as they entered the top floor "Top of the world!" Oliver spotted the blue prints and walked over to them.<p>

"This looks like a good place to start"

"Hey, look at the date" Frank said and spotted the last edited date "These designs were issued today. They must have changed something last minute"

"You mean the Daleks changed something? But how could they have changed something? They have no bloody hands!"

"Uh, I don't know? Why you asking me?" Frank asked.

"Because you're smart"

"Well your smart too!"

"Oh quit your whining!" Oliver said as they bantered "Getting to the matter at hand, they were obviously revised at last minute. And whatever they changed must be on this sheet, because look" he said and flipped to the page before "This date is different" Frank nodded "We need to spot the difference between the two. Help me put them on the floor for better space"

"All right" he said and they started moving.

"The height of this place!" Tallulah exclaimed "This is amazing!"

"Yeah. Real amazing, hey Lou can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't fall. We're a hundred floors up" she smiled at him and waved a hand.

* * *

><p>"I'll keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in" Frank said as he walked out of the door after the nod of approval from Oliver. Tallulah came and sat beside him on the floor as he scanned the blue-prints of the Empire State.<p>

"There's a hell of a storm moving in" Oliver sighed in frustration.

"Bloody hell! I wish I had the Doctors frickin' mind. Then I would know what we're looking for"

"So tell me" Tallulah started "Where did you and him first hook up?" She asked and Oliver laughed.

"The hospital"

"'Course, him and you being a Doctor"

"You two Doctors. What a partnership" She said with a merry grin and clapped her hands in contempt. Oliver smiled and looked at the blue prints, he felt his mind work faster than ever.

"Haha!" he shouted in triumph as he spotted the difference "Look, there on the mast, those little lines, they're new. Those sneaky little Daleks, they've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked.

"Dalekanium!" Oliver shouted with pride as he figured it out.

* * *

><p>Oliver heard the lift ding behind him and his heart skipped a beat as he spotted the Doctor.<p>

"Doctor!" he shouted and

"First floor perfumery" he joked and was suddenly bombarded with the body of Oliver. He laughed and returned the hug. After releasing him Oliver punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For going with the blooming Daleks! That's what. Follow me" he told the Doctor and lead him to the blue prints "We've worked out that there's Dalekanium on the mast" hearing the elevator ding shut the Doctor and him shared an 'oh, shit' face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouted and tried sonicing the button "No use, deadlocked seal. I can't stop it"

"Please don't tell me it's going down to the Daleks"

"Yup, and I'm pretty sure they aren't gonna leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15" Frank said as he read off the clock.

"Six minutes to go! I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits"

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked. The Doctor and Oliver ran outside as everyone followed.

"Oh, that's high" the Time Lord said "That's very-Blimey, that's high!"

"That's not even the best part. We've got to go even higher" said Oliver as he took a hold of the Doctors hand and showed him the mast "Up there's the mast. Three pieces of Dalekanium stuck on the base. We've got to take them off" The Doctor looked at Oliver seriously.

"That's not we, that's just me"

"Well, I'm not just gonna let you go up there all by yourself while I do nothing!"

"No, you're gonna have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry Ollie, but you're gonna have to fight" Oliver huffed.

"Fine then!" he pulled the Doctor close and kissed him. The kiss was hard. They let out all of the suppressed desire and desperation into it. Oliver pressed the Doctor against the wall but let go. The Doctor even whined, though he would never admit that. Oliver smirked devilishly.

"That's all your getting unless you come back, _alive_" he said and sauntered off. The Doctor was still against the wall, mouth agape.

"Blimey"

* * *

><p>Oliver and the others were arming themselves with the little they had when Frank noticed the lift was moving.<p>

"Oh crap on a crap" no need to explain who that came from.

"I should have brought that gun" Frank muttered.

"Tallulah stay back" Lazlo told his girlfriend "If they send Pig Slaves, they're trained to kill" Jus as he was about to step foreword he collapsed to the ground.

"Lazlo! What is it?" Tallulah asked alarmed.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me" he insisted. Tallulah checked his forehead.

"Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me!"

"One man down, we ain't even started yet" Frank said and Oliver fought the urge to laugh. He whacked Frank on the arm.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I'm a man" he said and straightened his tie. Hearing the lightening cakle outside he looked back and felt a light bulb go off in his brain "Hold the phone! Lightening" he said and ran outside "Frank! Help me place these poles on chairs and shit! Make sure to connect them!" He shouted over the lightening. Frank did as he told and helped Oliver move things around.

"What the hell are you doin?" Tallulah asked. While Oliver placed a pole on a chair he started to explain.

"This place is going to get hit by lightening one way or another, even if the Doctor stops Dalekanium for good. And if we can use that lightening and redirect through these poles" he said patting one "to the Pig Slaves. And viola! Fried bacon" he said and winked at Tallulah.

"Oh, my God, that could work!" she exclaimed.

"Then give us a hand!" Frank said as he got another pole.

Oliver placed the final log of wood on the pole as they all huddled together away from the metal.

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah asked Oliver. He sat beside her and watched the lift.

"Hope so"

"I got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside" Frank shouted as he entered the room.

"Come here Frank. Don't touch anything metal, it could kill you" Frank huddled up as Oliver wrapped his arms around him protectively. Dammit he is a mother hen.

As they heard the lift ding, there was an intake of breath when the Pig Slaves were there. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the building and the pigs were electrocuted. Oliver and the others looked at them, they were dead.

"Does anybody else smell bacon?" Oliver asked and the others chuckled.

"You did it Oliver"

"Well, not without help from Franky boy" he said and playfully punched his shoulder. "Doctor, oh, shit!" he shouted and ran outside, Frank following.

* * *

><p>What Oliver saw shocked him to his bone. The Doctor was lying near the end of the building, emotionless.<p>

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he muttered as he crawled near him. Feeling for a pulse he chuckled "I found this" he said and produced the sonic screwdriver "I'm gonna keep it unless you wake up" Just then he heard the Doctor groan.

"Oh, my head!" He opened his eyes and smiled "I didn't get my good morning kiss" Oliver slapped the back of his head.

"Oi!" the Doctor chuckled.

"You survived then"

"So did you" he smirked along with the Doctor but his expression turned serious "The Dalekanium is still attached" suddenly the Time Lord jumped up.

* * *

><p>"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewer system. Spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan" The Doctor said as they looked out to New York.<p>

"How do we stop them?" asked Lazlo.

"There's only one chance. I got the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first" he said as he entwined his and Oliver's fingers together and lead him inside along with everyone following.

"Exactly what does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

"We'll need to draw fire" the Doctor went on "Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where I can draw them out?" he asked and rubbed his face "Think, think, think, think, think. I need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me, three L's and an H"

"The theatre! It's right above them! And what, it's gone midnight. Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not" she said.

"Is there another lift?" he asked and looked around like a dog.

"Service elevator!" Oliver shouted.

"That'll do!" he said and was abruptly dragged by Oliver "_Allons-y_!"

* * *

><p>"This should do it. Here we go" the Doctor said as the group entered the theatre.<p>

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark" Tallulah said as she hugged her coat tighter to herself. Oliver looked at his boyfriend with his mouth agape, the Doctor was crouching like a frog on two theatre seats.

"You are so weird" he muttered.

"Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah asked as she stroked Lazlo's hair.

"Not now, Tallulah, sorry"

"What yah doin?"

"If the Daleks want a war they'll want to find their number one enemy, I'm telling them where I am" he said and pointed the sonic in the air "You need to go Oliver, Tallulah, Frank and Lazlo"

"I'm all for that" Tallulah announced as she stood up.

"I am not leaving you" Oliver said stubbornly and gave his boyfriend a good glare. The Doctor just sighed.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville" Oliver just scoffed.

"If your staying, then I'm staying"

"Oliver. That's an order" Oliver just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. Suddenly a loud banging noise came from the back. Loud marching footsteps could be heard and an army of humans with Dalek guns entered the room.

"Doctor! Oh, my God!" Tallulah cried. The Doctor stood next to Oliver so their shoulders were brushing "Well, I guess that's them, then, huh?"

"Humans with Dalek DNA? Well, and I thought this day couldn't get any better" Oliver said and flapped his arms. Frank was about to hit one of them but the Doctor grabbed him.

"It's all right. All right, just stay calm" he cooed "Don't antagonize them"

"But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Lazlo asked. The floor to the stage burst open, wood flying everywhere. A piece of wood flew and hit Oliver in the head, and he was greeted by darkness, in the distance loud drumbeats played rhythmically. Four beats.

* * *

><p>Oliver felt a wet piece of material on his forehead and opened his eyes to the Doctor looking over him.<p>

"Hey" he said in a raspy voice. The old Time Lord smiled softly and dabbed his forehead again.

"Hey yourself. How you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran into me at full speed and only managed to hit my head" he joked and the Doctor kissed his head.

"Better?" he asked, and for some reason, he did.

"Yeah" he whispered and finally came to realize that he was not in the Tardis "Um, where are we?" he asked.

"Hooverville, Frank carried you here after you got knocked out by a rogue piece of flying wood. This is his tent which he was so kind to give over" Oliver sat up and stretched. But realized that something was wrong.

"What happened while I was out?" he asked the Doctor who frowned.

"Dalek Caan killed off the human Daleks when they rebelled. Total genocide. But he managed to escape by using a temporal shift" Oliver sighed and stood up along with the Doctor "But I managed to save Lazlo" he said with a cheery voice and a grin.

"Hopefully that'll be the last we see of Daleks"

"I hope so"

* * *

><p>In the park at dawn Tallulah, Lazlo, the Doctor and Oliver stood in the park while they waited for Frank. The young man arrived and looked pleased of himself.<p>

"Well, I talked to them and told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them" he informed.

"What did they say?" the Doctor asked.

"They said yes" Frank told them with a beaming smile.

"They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be a peace. But in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else" Oliver gave Frank a bear tight hug, dammit he feels like a proud mama.

"Thank you. I-I can't thank you enough"

"I vwich I cwld sey welkom bwt I erm suwk" the muffled voice of Frank said as he had a mouthful of Oliver's chest. They all laughed at Frank's pity but also at the brotherly love which was emitting from Oliver.

"I can't help that I'm a proud mama!"

* * *

><p>"You think that Tallulah and Laszlo's relationship will work out?" Oliver asked the Doctor as they came to a stop outside the Tardis.<p>

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them. But New York? That's what this city is good at. Give me your tires, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the off Pig – Dalek mutant hybrid, too" Oliver laughed then added.

"The pig and the showgirl!" the Doctor snorted and wrapped an arm around Oliver's waist.

"The pig and the showgirl"

"Well, it proves that everyone finds their someone"

"Yup. Now" he said and directed Oliver to his Tardis "what was that promise on the Empire State Building again?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! (:<strong>


	7. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show 'Doctor Who'**

**OMG! Do you guys understand how freaking angry I am at myself for forgetting to post this?!**

**Please someone smack me…**

**I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY! **

* * *

><p>"But Ollie I'm in the mood for an adventure!" whined the Doctor from the doorway giving Oliver the biggest pout and puppy eyes he could muster. Even though he knew Oliver couldn't see them from where he was rolled up in his blankety womb.<p>

"hfm!" came the muffled groan in the pillow. His sandy blonde hair was all the Doctor could see of him.

"C'mon!" he shouted like an excited child and jumped next to the wrapped up man. The bed bounced and the Doctor grinned, hoping his silence would make Oliver curious enough to look at him. And he was correct. Oliver turned around with the messiest bed head the Doctor has ever seen.

"I'm tired" whined Oliver and flopped his forehead onto the Doctors arm "And I thought we agreed for Christmas we'd stay in. Not go off and have adventures. For heaven's sake we just stopped Daleks from invading Manhattan!" looking up to the Time Lord who scoffed.

"Ollie that wasn't yesterday. That was last week!" Oliver gave him a look.

"You're shitting me"

"Nup. We've been watching so many movies lately that you've forgotten what day it is"

"B-But I remember Christmas!" he said with a childish voice that made him smirk.

"I told you about Christmas last night while watching Captain America" Oliver grinned widely that it made the Doctor's chest expand.

"Yeah" he said in a dreamy voice "So freaking glad you've got future movies. Chris Evans is" he whistled approvingly and the Doctor glared "What?! Can't a man approve of a guy anymore? Besides" Oliver said with a cheeky expression and wiggled out of his cocoon, and snuggling close to the Time Lord "I've got you"

"And don't you forget it" the Doctor said and kissed Oliver's head, running his hands through the tangled mess "You seriously need to wash your hair"

"Oi! Don't diss the mess" Oliver cried indignantly and knelt over the Doctor who grinned.

"Get dressed, we're going out for Christmas lunch" he said and got off the bed in one swift motion. Walking out the door he chuckled as he heard Oliver's muttered curses about disrespect for the lazy.

* * *

><p>"Cardiff" Oliver said and blinked "Cardiff" Turning to the Doctor with a very confused expression "Why are we in <em>Cardiff<em>?"

"Don't wear it out" muttered the Doctor "and to answer your question I know a very nice restaurant I went with some friends a while back. C'mon" walking away from the Tardis and a royally pissed off Oliver.

"You dragged me out of my lovely warm bed to take me to _Cardiff_" he started "Of all the places in the galaxy you take me to Cardiff." the Doctor kept his amused grin the whole way to the restaurant.

"You'll love the chips" said the Doctor as he ignored the heated glare coming from Oliver. Looking through the menu he was shocked at seeing a familiar face outside the window.

"I swear if I get food poisoning I'm kicking you out of bed." he threatened but the Doctor could see the fun laced in those beautiful eyes he loves wakening up to "Who were the friends you came here with?" he grinned and was about to answer when the waitress came over to order their meal. Finishing with that Oliver looked outside and spotted an odd man in an old fashioned army coat.

"_That's_ one of my old friends I came here with" said the Doctor as he saw Jack running with a girl and guy "Along with Rose Tyler and her boyfriend" Oliver watched in amusement as the guy Jack looked ready to pass out at seeing the Tardis.

"Take it he doesn't know you're here?" he asked and the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Lets say Jack isn't…_right._"

"What, you mean like an alien?" the Doctor snorted and waved a hand.

"No as in his genes, DNA - whole body chemistry is abnormal"

"Sheesh, poor guy. Must have been a painful experience." the Doctor rolled his eyes as he drank his water.

"Yeah, to put it lightly, he died and came back to life" Oliver looked at him with a shocked expression before gaping like a fish.

"You mean the guy – Jack, doesn't stay dead?" he nodded and Oliver whistled.

"Dang. That's one sorry life…" his voice trailed off before stifling his laughter.

"What?" asked the Doctor with curiousness, he couldn't read Oliver like other people. He was unpredictable, and he liked that.

"It's just, I thought of you pushing him into a volcano" the Doctor looked at him as if he had gone bonkers "What?"

"Its just…where did that come from? And it's not even funny!"

"I thought it was hilarious" giving him a 'I don't give a fuck' look and taking a sip of water. Looking outside again he spotted Jack still looking around frantically "How long do you give it before he finds us?" the Doctor followed his gaze and sighed.

"The moment we step out of this restaurant" Oliver looked at the Doctor with a frown. His whole body posture was slouched and a mixture of guilt, regret and most of all annoyance on his face.

"You don't like him because he isn't '_right'_. But he's still human…in a sense"

"Yeah I know. Its just he kept flirting" Oliver placed a hand over his mouth to hide his grin "Oh shut up."

"I'm sorry, did you leave him because he kept _flirting_ with you?" a look of utter amusement splashed across Oliver's handsome face.

"Well, not entirely…" playing with a fork on the table which was handed to them not long ago "He's just, whenever I look at him all I see is something that wasn't supposed to happen" Oliver frowned and leaned on his elbows.

"Tell me" and he did. The Doctor told him everything up from picking Jack up and leaving him behind over lunch. Once done and paying the bill Oliver wrapped his arms around the Doctor in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to make that decision." abruptly letting him go and whacking him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" suddenly the Doctor felt de jav-u. This was becoming a regular occurrence between them.

"I swear on time itself that if you do that to me. Making me leave you, I will order the Tardis to take me back in time to your first regeneration and tackle you to the ground. Got it?" pointing a fierce finger at the Time Lord who gulped.

"Got it. Memorized. Understood." Oliver's threatening demeanor quickly changed into a pleased expression and held the Doctor's hand.

"Good" he said with a smile and the two walked out of the restaurant.

Walking back to the Tardis neither of the two noticed Jack fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
